


Tainted Trust

by AminoAssids



Category: Political RPF - Philippine 21st c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: BongLeni, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 36,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AminoAssids/pseuds/AminoAssids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bongbong Marcos and Leni Robredo accidentally sleeps with each other after the proclamation causing unexpected feelings to sprout between them. </p><p>Disclaimer: Bongbong has no wife and kids, Leni is a widow without kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Post Proclamation

**Author's Note:**

> All contents of the story is purely made of my imagination. Typo errors may be visible within the story as well. Read for your own risk + enjoy!

_**A/N:** Very smut (i guess??) but I hope you guys appreciate it. Jeez. I wanted to make it appear sexy  ~~because gawd, Leni is a MILF~~. Nvm. Anyways hope you guys enjoy this one and support the next chapters!!! This fic will be filled with angst and little more smut and romance and drama. Xx_

—

The vice presidential proclamation just ended, Leni's team gathered at the Palladium club to celebrate their victory party for the congresswoman's win. 

After the long wait and tons of issues that Bong Bong threw against her, it was inevitable for him not to have complaints about him not winning the race, however, a part of him also felt like conceding too. 

As his team advised him to just remain silent to end the issue peacefully, he decided to go to Leni's victory gathering to talk to her personally. He didn't know what was his purpose, to concede or to argue — he was uncertain, but he knew he has to see her. 

Bong Bong decided to take a few sips of whiskey to ease himself in accepting his loss. It was quite late before he was able to convince himself to go to the Palladium to see her, yet then, in a unfortunate instance, she already left just right after he arrived. Good thing, by word of mouth, he knew where she headed right after the event — New World Hotel Makati. 

It has been just a few minutes since Leni arrived at her hotel room and settled herself at the bed after a tiring day, her head slightly aching due to her slight alcohol intake when someone suddenly knocked on her door. She immediately opened it assuming it was just an assistance employee but it surprised her to see Bong Bong Marcos, her rival, standing next to her doorsteps. 

She looked around to make sure there aren't anyone else around to witness such scene. "Anong ginagawa mo dito?" She asked clueless of his unexpected presence. "Seriously? Not even a hello? Ganyan agad ang tanong mo?" He scoffed, she rolled her eyes and attempted to close the door next to his face but he stopped her by taking her arm. 

"Ano bang gusto mo?!" She yelled not giving a damn to throw another argument with him. "I came here to talk... Ng maayos." He answered, she scowled at him. 

"I'm sorry if I accused you of cheating. Our fight was too close and I was given documents that proves..." He explained and pulled out the supporting documents, she clenched her teeth and hardened her jaws in irk, she didn't condition herself to argue with him again to prove his accusations wrong and the fact that she had some alcohol lying over her body made her patience slightly short for that instance. 

"... Ito, yung statistical table ng votes last May 9..."

"Bong, pwede ba?" She tried to stop him calmly despite that she was starting to feel enraged but he continued explaining. 

"Ineexplain ko lang..." He resumed mentioning jargons and technical explanations until she finally lost her patience. She slammed her hand towards the papers forcefully stopping him from further explaining. 

"What the fùck?" He cussed in astonishment. "What the fùck talaga. I told you to stop, 'di ba? I don't have time to argue, masama ang pakiramdam ko at wala akong panahon makipagusap sa'yo." She retorted giving him a sharp glare. 

"Pumunta ako dito para makiapag-usap ng maayos-"  
"Wala nga akong oras para sa'yo and all your bullshíts-" Their yells overlapped with each other.   
"Teka nga, let me explain, teka kase- fùck you!" He yelled as he felt like there is no more way to shut her up. 

"Ikaw ang fùck you!" She countered his curses, she was feeling so bombarded with his sudden presence when she isn't even feeling so good. 

"No! Fùck you!" He wasn't able to think of further insults for her. She felt so tired of arguing. "I came here to talk peacefully, ang dami mo pang arte!" He complained. 

She scoffed in the midst of his grousing. "Oh eh di sige! Ikaw nang magaling, ikaw nang mabait," She countered. "Oh eh di sige, fùck me!" She followed aiming to throw a sarcastic response later realizing that it sounded a bit wrong, she looked at the ground and felt her legs stoned.

Bong Bong was startled to hear her sudden response, her verbal mistake immediately brought flames at the tips of their nerves and the more that it was grilled by their alcohol intake earlier. He looked at her giving himself much more heat by the view of her tame and beautiful features. He wanted to ask for clarification but he felt like he is already standing at the edge of temptation. Her sight remained at the floor for a while as it sank to her how wrong her words sounded like but with the influence of alcohol, her body and mind felt corrupted, her body suddenly yearned for touches and satisfaction. 

She slowly moved her sight up to his face gazing back at him for a few seconds before they finally chose to fall into the pits of temptations. They abruptly grabbed each other, brushing their lips relentlessly spilling how much they were yearning. Bong Bong grabbed her by her jaws drowning her into his hasty kisses and tongue eager to explore her mouth while she grabbed his nape pushing him closer for a more torrid exchange. 

Risa, who happens to stay at the lower floor in the hotel, was about to head over to Leni's room to have her son to congratulate her over the phone but then she was badly startled to see such unexpected sighting of her and Bong Bong. 

"Oh my God." She whispered and took her steps back to avoid interrupting the two. She immediately dropped the line in surprise. 

Bong Bong felt like drowning in flames, he felt so lost with Leni's lips touching his. His hands pressed the arch of her back pushing her closer to him, she moved her hands back and searched for the door knob — immediately opening it for them to continue their fiery encounter inside, somewhere more private. 

Their fiery kiss didn't stop, there was no such thing as break, she immediately unbuttoned his polo shirt and threw it away, hastily unclenched his belt and removed his pants while in counter to it, he immediately unzipped her dress dropping it down to the floor like it was some kind of mess. 

His hands went back to grabbing her jaws intensifying their kisses, he guided her as she laid her back to the bed. Their breaths became soundly syncopating to their heartbeats that raced with the sudden heat rushing all over their longing bodies. His kisses trailed down to her neck as his hands traced her body's arcs. He moved his kisses down nuzzling her firm chest while his hands languidly squeezed her breasts urging a weak moan to escape her mouth. 

After giving her breasts some frantic caressing, he moved down forming a path of kisses down to the center of her stomach. His hands rested on the curve of her hips while his tongue nuzzled over her firm trunk.

He looked up to her appreciating her facial gestures that looked undeniably sexy to his eyes, the more that he felt turned on upon noticing how her fine breasts were being pushed up by her black push up bra. He made sure to cup it as his kisses continued traveling down to her pelvis teasing her by gently biting the garter of her panties. He stroked her legs and thighs only being badly galvanized by her silk smooth skin, too fine than he thought it would be that he had to pant quietly.

After sometime, he slowly pulled down her undies and dropped it on the floor. A sharp exhale escaped her mouth upon feeling how he got her defenseless, he looked up to her before he slowly parted her legs giving her ample time to stop him incase she forbids, however, she wanted him to consume her — completely. More that it enticed her as she watched him strip himself off in front of her. 

Her breaths began to turn heavy as soon as she felt his tongue flicking on her weak spot. She bit back her moan as he continued, his tongue delved deeper in her with the help of his fingers stimulating her spots leaving her badly intoxicated by the pleasure he was bringing. She covered her mouth with her hands not letting herself to create so much noise as her legs shivered and her stomach constricted in a sudden finish. He swept all her sweet juices with his tongue, "god..." She moaned briefly, her body arched back. He immediately went up to her and gave her luscious kisses following it by some gentle nibbling of her lower lip. 

His hand cupped the base of her thighs parting her legs farther. Her hands cupped his face as she reciprocated his lips brushing over her mouth gently sucking her tongue. 

He gazed deeply into her eyes as he slowly slid his length inside her causing slight tingling sensation that eventually turned into some satisfying throbs as his rhythm turned stable. He felt like in deep haze as he vividly felt her grasping over his lean, with her eyes filled with struggle, he leaned to her — kissing her lips without stopping his propelling. Her fingertips dug itself into his back, she leaned back her head to the bed as she dealt with every penetration he brought to her. Her heavy panting harmonized with his thrusting, she couldn't keep her mouth close for so long as she couldn't stop moaning; drowning in pleasure feeling his whole size hitting the brims of her insides. With the opportunity given, he explored her mouth and traced the tips of her teeth with his tongue wantonly french kissing her while he drilled her in a gentle pace. 

After some time, she cupped his face bringing his focus up to her before she rolled over and sat atop his pelvis. He was sort of surprised by her topping, she leaned down starting a kiss from his chest and trailed up to his neck and then up to his lips, her pelvis slid down rubbing her warmth against his hardness. He closed his eyes in such tease, he felt like fainting with the way she was teasing him. 

He grabbed her by her nape and pushed her down for a kiss. She maneuvered her hips and slowly sat down into his length, he felt her mouth voluntarily opened as she struggled to quickly take in his whole size. A hot pant escaped her mouth as she resumed sitting into him taking him deeper inside her, he could see the struggle in her face urging him to distract her from the prickle by drowning her into kisses, his hands explored her back and finally unhooked his bra and slipped it off her arms. He was breathless by how fine she was, he never even thought he would get that intimate with someone like Leni Robredo. He cursed in ecstasy at the back of his head as he gently massaged her breasts, "shít." She groaned softly next to his earlobe as she felt his tip hitting her perfect spot — her edge. 

She began swiveling her hips in smooth motion while his hardness remained buried inside her, he held her by her tiny waists and pulled her down harder. His shaft perfectly touched her spot leading her immediately to her second round of peak. "Ugh," she panted and dropped her trunk towards him still trying to bounce herself gently on top of him. She got up again and set up a quick pace of bouncing — maneuvering the exploration of his lean into her throbbing folds. 

He couldn't believe how skilled and fine she was on bed, he knew she was badly intoxicated by alcohol as he sniffed the scent of whiskey and beer mixture from her mouth — it made her go wild, she was like an animal in bed. He was like  _doing_  a goddess and it made him feel so elated and high. With her flesh contracting all over his lean, her hands tightly holding his arms, her fingertips sinking into his skin and her crystal brown eyes deeply gazing back him, he finally felt himself approaching his end and it was harmonized into her levels. She hastened her pace and leaned towards him as their motion intensified leading them into some mind blowing finish just a few seconds next to each other. 

She dropped her whole weight atop of him, their chests harshly animated as they tried to catch their breaths. Bong Bong kept his arms laid on the midst of her waist and hip's curves, his eyes shut closed as he recovered from the amazing peak.

He gently assisted her as she laid beside him still recovering from the multiple times that he brought shockwaves across her senses. He had his arms wrapped around her holding her close, making her feel precious. In deep exhaustion, they immediately got themselves into deep sleep.

—

A bright ray of light blinded Bongbong for a moment as he opened his eyes. His fingers cleared his vision, he realized that he was lying on the bed alone. He sat back up and looked around the room looking for Leni but then he didn't see any trace of her anymore. He wiped his eyes for the last time and allowed a deep exhale to escape his mouth.

With the dark vision while his eyes remained closed, he remembered the image of Leni's perfect face, a small smile appeared on his lips. He felt so grateful as he reminisced the way he touched her and the way she pleased him — it was such an experience, definitely an amazing one. 

_To be continued..._


	2. Panliligaw Mission

Bongbong's consultant immediately scolded him upon discovering that he went to Leni's victory party last night. His consultant laid out to him the possible risks and damage that his irresponsible action may cause to his image and to their future plans. 

"Wala namang scene na naganap. I doubt that there will be issues circulating around. Besides, vice president na siya 'di ba?" He tried to redeem himself. 

"That's the point. She just became the vice president, the media would create headlines, assumptions of what response will our party show after the proclamation. We decided to remain quiet for the next weeks and secretly observe her to find loopholes and flaws, 'di ba? But with what you did baka maging weary pa sila lalo and baka mas tayo pa yung magmukang masama sa media." She retorted. "What if Leni tells the media that you attacked her that night and they are able to prove that you really went to her party even if you weren't even invited? Ano? Sira na tayo niyan agad." She followed. 

"I doubt she'll speak or talk about what happened last night." He sounded so sure. "We can't be sure. You went to her party nga 'di ba? With you saying that you think she won't speak much about it, I assume nothing bad happened pero she's an enemy. Kapag naisipan niyan gumanti sayo by making up stories against you, patay tayo diyan." She countered. 

"I really doubt she would even elaborate our encounter." His consultant started to wonder why he seemed to be so sure of himself. "Teka. Ano bang nangyari? I need to know it in details so we know how to patch loopholes." His consultant asked. 

"Something... Let's say... Something." He uttered vaguely. "Something? What do you mean?" Bongbong just flashed a snarky smile hinting what happened. His consultant's eyes grew a bit in surprise. 

"May nangyari sainyo?!" 

"Oy, teka. 'Wag naman tayong maingay masyado." He chuckled. "Wait, okay. Tell me about it, pa'nong nangyari yon?"

"Well, I'm not going to put it in details. I was kind of drunk, she was jnder the influence of alcohol too then it happened." He sounded slightly bragging. "Wow. I didn't expect this."

"So... I've been thinking this morning... Siguro I can make my way into her, alam no 'yon? Get close to her and then once na mapalapit na 'yung loob niya sa'kin, that's the time na aaksyon ako na mapaamin siya about the cheating that they did in this election — from her own mouth." He formulated the plan amusing his consultant. "Sounds like a plan..."

After a while, the called on their most trusted fellows to inform them about the plan and they gladly helped him in ironing it. "So in this part, everyone is going ought to be silent. Basta Bongbong will be befriending Leni — make sure it feels real — then paaminin mo siya, si Ralph, marunong mag install ng recording device sa gadgets, this would help para may strong evidence tayo." One of his colleagues instructed. 

"Why don't you make her fall in love para mas swak. You know how to get girls." His consultant suggested, Bongbong laughed. "Titignan natin. Kung kaya, eh di gagawin." He agreed. "Basta sisiguraduhin ko na 'yang pandadaya nilang liberal party e manggagaling mismo sa bibig niya." He followed. 

"Once na makuha natin 'yan, we'll make it goes viral, destroy Leni's image then in case na you made it possible na maging kayo, we can end it up like she cheated on you and then we'll make sure na saatin manggagaling yung source. We'll make it appear like we're so concerned to the country and then you'll run for the presidency next election." His consultant clarified, Bongbong felt so thrilled to drag her down. 

—

Weeks after the one night stand incident that happened between Leni and Bongbong, Leni dragged herself into some heavy workload to keep herself from thinking about it. She desperately wanted to keep it off her mind as after some days of feeling remorse about it, she felt herself getting quite interested about Bongbong and she knew she shouldn't. 

She shouldn't because it is wrong and it is very unlikely that such romance would become possible between them considering how huge rivals they were and how different they are, he was an elite politician while she remains as a simple one, they were too different to be real. 

However, they both work for the people, for the country and it was inevitable for them not to bump into each other. Her eyes slightly grew, she immediately turned around to cover her face upon seeing him at the Malacañang.

He couldn't hide his smile upon seeing her, he walked towards her and greeted her brightly. "Hello, Ms. Vice president." He shook her hand. "Uh. Yeah, uhm, hi. Hello." She awkwardly chuckled and shook his hand back and immediately pretended that she was up to a lot of tasks to do for the day. 

Bongbong thought of a nice conversation starter to begin the plan with her but then President Duterte suddenly interrupted borrowing Leni's time to talk causing Bongbong to miss the chance so he just decided to look for her office and scrutinize every part of it leading him to an idea to win her heart. 

After a long talk with the president, Leni went to her office and got herself surprised to see a stem of rose lying on her desk. There wasn't any card or hint of who it was from but she felt so touched with it. It has been ages since she last felt someone wooing over her and doing such romantic acts. 

The next days remained the same, a stem of rose lying on her desk everyday, consecutively and consistently and it made her wonder who was behind this romantic gesture, she wanted to at least thank the person incase but she didn't know how to trace him down, she also didn't want to ruin the surprise. 

One dead afternoon after she had some good reads at the library of the palace, she walked back to her office only being stunned to see Bongbong suspisciously inside her working area. He was facing back, he was unaware of her presence until she cleared her throat startling him. 

He immediately hid the rose her was holding behind his back. "Leni!" He uttered in surprise. "Kanina ka pa diyan?" He asked as he turned following her direction to keep the rose hidden behind his back, it was inevitable for her not to notice his hands seeming to hide something. 

"What are you doing in my office?" She asked. "And may tinatago ka ba diyan sa likod mo?" She followed. His chest felt so heavy with her sudden questions. "Ha? Wala. This is nothing." He denied. 

She glared at him."Show me your hands." She demanded leaving him with no choice but to reveal what he was holding. Her furrowed eyebrows faded out as she saw him holding a stem or rose. 

She looked up to him waiting for an explanation. "Fine. I guess there's no more reason to deny. This is for you." He spilled and handed her the rose. "For me? Para saan?" She asked still not moving to take the rose. "Eeh... I just want to continue to the streak." He retorted. "Streak?" She recalled the consistent leaving of roses on her desk for the past few weeks. "Are you saying na ikaw yung nag-iiwan niyan sa table ko everyday?" She interrogated. 

"Well, not all the time, sometimes I lack time to drop by kaya I ask your personnels to leave one, but yeah. It's me." He confessed and scratched the back of his head. A small smile appeared on her lips, "Bakit? Para saan?" She asked. 

"Well, I've been harsh on you during the campaign period so I wanna make it up to you kaso I didn't know how so I did it in a Marcos way." He explained, "Wow. Marcos way. May ganon pala?" She chuckled. "Anyway, thank you but you don't have to do this to make it up to me." She continued and smiled at him. 

"But I want to." He abruptly cuts in. "Hindi na kailangan, senator Bongbong. Para ka namang nanliligaw sa ganito. It's fine." She retorted and tapped his shoulder. "Eh, pwede ba?" He asked as soon as she sat on her seat.

"Pwede bang ano?" She was lost for a moment. "Pwede bang m-"

Someone knocked on her door to hand her over bills to be reviewed for the hearing tomorrow. "Salamat." She thanked the personnel. As soon as the personnel left, she went back to Bongbong. 

"Where were we?" She asked. "Nothing." He smiled at her seeming to be fascinated by her. "I'll go now. See you around." He suddenly bid, despite that she was sort of amused by his response, she didn't want to sound so eager so she remained seated. "Okay, see you." She replied and smiled before he left. 

_To be continued..._


	3. Hard Girl

Early in the morning, Bongbong waited for Leni to arrive in the office, he finished his quick works to have enough time to flirt around with her the whole day.

"Oh, Bongbong, what brought you here?" She stated immediately upon spotting him. "Paki pasok naman po sa loob, susunod nalang po ako." She handed her things to her assistant. "Nagpo-po ka talaga sa employees mo?" He chuckled. "Oo naman, mutual respect lang." She replied. "

"So what brought you here?" She asked. "Uh, well. I was actually... Do you have plans today? Or tasks to do?" He asked. "Wala naman but I'm not sure, actually. Baka magpatawag ng meeting si Digong anytime today. Why?" She replied. 

"Oh... I was actually thinking of inviting you for a lunch... Or dinner." He shared hesitantly. She forced a sincere smile at him, "would you like to come inside?" She asked him, her statement sounded a bit double in meaning. "My office. Come inside my office." She clarified upon realizing how that went wrong in a bit. "Okay..." He replied and they went inside. 

As soon as they earned privacy after she closed the door next to them, she immediately confronted him. "What are you trying to pull off here?" She asked. "What do you mean?" He smiled. 

"Well, the roses, then lagi kang nandito everyday, then now this, lunch and dinner." She tried to give him a hint. "I'm not assuming things but I just want to clarify para naman aware din ako kung bakit mo ginagawa 'to." She followed. 

He sighed and chuckled. "Sa tingin mo bakit ko ba ginawagawa 'to?" He asked. "I asked you first." She retorted. 

"Fine. Maybe this is also the perfect time to ask you." He puzzled in. "Ask me what?" She pondered. 

"I'm obviously interested into knowing. Gusto kitang ligawan." He confessed, she was speechless for quite a moment. 

Suddenly she started to laugh making him feel a bit uncomfortable. "May nakakatawa ba?" He asked. "You're kidding, right?" She jested. "No, I'm not." He forced a smile finding her response quite unexpected. 

"Inaway away mo ako noon tapos liligawan mo ako ngayon? Seriously, Bongbong?" She continued laughing. "I'm serious." He assured and waited for her laughter to fade. 

"Okay, fine pero I really don't think I can go out with your for a lunch or dinner today so mas mabuti sigurong mag-invite ka nalang ng iba." She suggested. "No, I want you." He retorted. "Well, I really can't." She flashed a cocky smile at him as she felt the need to play with him assuming he's trying to play with her.

—

For another attempt few days after, Bongbong asked her out again for a lunch but this time she didn't have any reason to reject him. "Great! Saan mo ba gusto kumain?" He asked. "Kahit saan." She retorted sounding not thrilled. "Saan yang kahit saan?" He joked. "Ang corny mo." She chuckled, suddenly she thought of an idea to challenge him. 

"Seriously, do you want Italiani's? Cibo? Highlands? Ano bang craving mo?" He asked thinking that she would be impressed by his luxurious suggestions. "My treat." He followed. "Wow, generous. Nakakain ka na ba sa Sally's?" She asked. "Sally's? Saan yon?" He haven't heard about it yet. She smiled brightly and brought him; thrilled of his reaction. 

"Hello ma'am Leni!" The people greeted her as they entered the small canteen nearby — it was Digong and Alan who taught her about the delicious cheap food canteen. 

"Hello!" She flashed a bright smiles at them. "Dito mo gusto kumain?" Bongbong asked a bit weirded out by her restaurant choice, she found his reaction funny. "Yes, dito kami laging kumakain nila Digong at Alan, sila nagturo saakin dito." She replied and took a her spoon and fork from the container and started checking out the foods available. 

"Kumakain ka ba sa ganito?" She asked him. "Ito po, ate." She pointed at the adobo. "Uh, wala namang problema." He pretended. "Talaga?" She found his boldness thrilling. "Akala ko sa sosyal na restaurants ka lang kumakain." She followed with a snarky smile. 

"Well, what is bad to try?" He took a tray and his pair of utensils and started ordering too following her lead. 

He was surprised to see the price of his favorite leche flan. "P70 for the leche flan?" He wondered thinking it's overpriced for a slice of piece of leche flan on a small canteen like that. "Baket?" She wondered. "Hindi ba overpriced yan?" He asked, she cackled. "Bakit naman overpriced? Buong leche flan na yan." She clarified. He was amused for a moment. "P70 for a whole piece? Ang mura naman?" He found it hard to believe. "Yes po." Leni retorted. 

The staffs found his ignorance funny. "Sorry, first time niya." Leni told them and smiled at him. "Just keep ordering. If you don't like it here, feel free to go to the restaurant na gusto mo." She told him and moved on the line and paid for her orders. "No, I like it here. Ako nang magbabayad." He informed the cashier. Soon then, they took a table to eat on. 

Leni chuckled after watching him eat. "Bakit ka natatawa?" He asked. "Nothing, 'di ko lang inexpect na kakain ka sa ganito." She explained. "Dito mo gusto e." He replied. "Ayaw mo ba?" She retorted. "It's fine." He wasn't used to eating on such canteens and it made him feel a bit uncomfortable. 

_If only I didn't have to go after this woman._

He complained at the back of his head. He took a slice of the leche flan and unexpectedly, he liked it. It made him a bit nostalgic with its taste. 

"Mmm? Bakit? Hindi mo ba gusto yung lasa?" She asked upon noticing how he paused after taking a spoon of the dessert. 

"No, it just made me remember something." He shared. "Ano 'yun?" She wondered. "'Yung leche flan ni dad. Ganito yung lasa 'non e." He unconsciously smiled upon recalling. "Really? Patikim nga." She uttered and stole a slice to taste. "Masarap nga." She agreed. 

Bongbong actually liked the foods and how they tasted, he didn't expect that, however, he really wasn't used to eating to such kinds of places. 

"So dito ka laging kumakain?" He asked. "Mmm, yeah. Pero usually sa loob na ng Malacañang kami kumakain lalo na if wala akong kasabay." She shared. "Maybe we could eat here together everyday?" He suggested, she didn't expect him to say that as she thought he was just pretending to like eating there. "Well, if you have time, why not?" She retorted challenging him even more. 

—

"You mean he is asking you out? Like lunch dates, ganon?" Risa sounded so thrilled upon hearing Leni's story. "Oo. Bakit naman siya biglang magiging interested saakin at the first place? Ang weird 'di ba?" She added. Risa wasn't very surprised about it after she witnessed the thing that happened between them at the hotel after her victory party. 

"Baka naman sincere siya?" She considered, Leni scoffed. "Sincere? If I know he is trying to play with me so I'll play his game." She retorted. "Play his game? What do you mean?" Risa felt puzzled. "Manliligaw siya 'di ba? E di I'll make him do things he doesn't usually do until siya mismo ang magive up." She plotted down. "Can you believe na napakain ko siya sa Sally's kahapon?!" She shared cracking up. "Bongbong Marcos at Sally's. Headline 'di ba?" She continued laughing. Risa chuckled at her thinking the thick chance that she'll eventually fall for him too. 

Days passed by and Bongbong felt like craving for the leche flan at the canteen, however, none of his friends would go with him at the canteen as they found it too low end for politicians like them. More days went by and he really felt like craving for it that he decided to go on the canteen just to buy some of it. As he was about to pay for his orders, Leni came in with Digong, Alan, Risa and Laarni, Alan's wife. She was surprised to see him buying at the canteen. 

"Wow, ikaw yung least expected person na makikita ko dito." She walked to him. "Well, you taught me a place that offers great food so, ayan." He smiled and greeted the rest of them and shook their hands. Risa felt thrilled to witness how the two would interact together and it amused her how casual they seemed to be as if nothing happened between them.

—

Bongbong headed to Leni's office early in the morning to bring her some flowers and personally ask her out for a mall date as he thought buying women's luxury is the easiest way to get them. "Osige, pero I'm not sure kung anong oras ako pwedeng mag-out." She informed him.

"It's fine. Susunduin nalang kita dito." He suggested. "Hmmm, susunduin. I think I can go there. "Osige, hihintayin nalang kita doon." He replied. "Okay. See you later, then." She agreed and plotted a plan. 

Bongbong went home to fix himself first  and headed straight to Shangrila. After twenty minutes of waiting, he decided to call Leni to ask her where is she already but she informed him that she can't leave yet due to some workload and said she'll be there in a few minutes. He agreed and waited for another couple of minutes until he realized it has been over an hour, he called her again. 

 _Sandali nalang talaga. I swear!_


	4. If We Fall In Love

"Bumibisita ka ba sa mga orphanage? Yung mga charity haven?" Leni asked as she strolled at the mall with Bongbong during his 3rd month of courting her. 

"Oo naman, 'di naman yata matatanggal yan sa isang politician." He replied. "Ba't mo natanong?" He followed. 

"Eh pupunta kase ako bukas sa Pasig, bibisitahin ko yung lagi kong pinupuntahan na cancer kids haven doon." She shared. "Anong haven 'yan?" He asked as it seemed familiar to him. 

"Secret Paradise Haven? Alam mo yon?" She stated. "Ah! Oo, donator na ako doon since 2001. Bumibisita rin ako doon once in a while." He shared. 

"Talaga? Eh di samahan mo nalang ako bukas!" She sounded so thrilled. He saw the sincere excitement in her eyes, despite that he is ought to meet his party that day, he decided to cancel it to be with her at the haven visit. 

—

The nuns at the haven warmly welcomed the two as they arrived, they have been a few of their consistent donators. The kids were all thrilled to see them visiting them. 

"Mama!" Sophie exclaimed and ran to Leni for a tight hug. After a while, Bongbong went closer to them amused by how the young girl was so fond of Leni. 

"Hello po," She greeted Bongbong as she hugged Leni. "Hello, pretty girl." He had his warm approach, Sophie looked up to Leni and smiled. "Do you know him? He is mama's friend." Leni informed her. "Hello mama's friend." She greeted him humbly, Bongbong couldn't deny how he found the kid so adorable. 

"Pwede ko po ba kayong tawaging papa?" She asked bringing chuckles to the two. Bongbong kneeled down and pinched her chin. "Gusto mo ba akong papa?" He asked, she nodded. "Tanong mo muna sa mama mo kung, okay lang." He told the child. 

"Aba, ginamit pa ang bata." Leni jested. "Please, mama. Gusto ko po ng papa." Sophie pleaded, Leni grunted facetiously. "Sige na nga," she conceded and watched Sophie be filled with enthusiasm hugging Bongbong. 

The two sat under the tree at the playground as they watched the kids play. Suddenly, Sophie ran to them sweating. Leni immediately wiped her sweats with her kerchief and it was inevitable for him not to get amused by her sweetness and care for others — she was definitely a down to earth kind of girl. 

"Bakit po kayo nakatingin kay mama?" Sophie asked upon noticing how Bongbong was gazing at Leni. "Ha?" He laughed upon realizing how he was busted. 

"Ang ganda kase ng mama mo e." He stated, Leni concealed her blushing with an eye roll, Sophie squealed. 

"Love niyo po ba si Mama?" She asked excited for his answer. "Sophie, ikaw ha, ang dami mong tanong." Leni tapped her nose playfully. "Oo naman, siya kaya love rin ako?" He asked. "Ewan ko sa'yo, Bong." Leni interrupted. "Maglaro ka na doon, anak." She told Sophie. 

"Ikaw, kung ano anong tinuturo mo sa bata." She scolded him wittily. "Wala akong ginagawa ha." He laughed. "Iniinform ko lang yung anak natin." He enjoyed saying it. "Anak talaga natin?" She ridiculed. "Mama ka niya diba? Tapos papa niya ako." He flashed a snarky smile. "Required for commitment na tayo kase may anak tayo. Para sa kinabukasan ni Sophie." He raised his eyebrows.

"Ah ganon?" She countered. "Kung akala mo mapapasagot mo ako sa mga segway mong ganyan, pwes nagkakamali ka." She followed. "Grabe naman 'to. Parang three months na kitang nililigawan, kulang pa ba 'yon?" He chuckled as he wasn't even used to courting. 

"Aba? Nagreklamo pa," she tapped his face. "Eh, ano bang dapat ko gawin para sagutin mo ako?" He asked. "Magbuwis buhay ka muna." She joked. 

"Eh, papano kung matuluyan ako? Eh di namiss mo naman ako?" He countered. "Alam mo ikaw, ang dami mong alam. Sayang wala akong piso, bibigay ko sana sayo para makahanap ka ng kausap mo." She rolled her eyes and brought back her sight to the kids playing. Bongbong discreetly looked at her face for quite a while appreciating it.

_She's so beautiful and kind._

—

Bongbong fetched Leni at the Malacañang late in the afternoon, he looked at himself in the mirror and fixed his hair, he always do that when he's with her at the car. 

"Bakit ba ang conscious mo sa buhok mo?" She asked. "Eh syempre, kailangan presentable ako sayo." He retorted, it has been his undesired habit as he was required to keep himself intact and fine looking ever since he was young, it's kind of a rich man's habit. 

"Grabe, pupunta ka lang sa bahay, kailangan pa mag-ayos. Sayang yung perfume and effort." She criticized. "Well, we've been raised this way. Minsan nga from Malacañang to bahay, kailangan ayos parin para kung may unexpected visitors." He vented out. 

"Iba talaga kapag elitista noh? Kailangan mukang yayamanin lagi." She joked. "Unfortunately, yes. Kaya ayan, nakasanayan ko narin kahit di ko naman gusto na maya't maya ring nag-aayos." He shared. She held his arm and brought it down as he was fixing his hair. 

"Simula ngayon, kapag magkasama tayo, hindi mo na kailangan mag-ayos. Hindi ko yan requirement, yung mga ayaw mong gawain ng mga elitista, pwede mong hindi gawin kapag kasama ako. Just be yourself." She encouraged him, he was quite amused by her statement, no one ever told him to be himself yet, ever. "Sige na, hindi mo kailangan magpakitang gilas saakin na super perfect ka or sobrang decente mo. Just be yourself, I'll be myself, let's accept each other flaws and all." She continued. "Osige, sabi mo yan ha." 

He felt so light with her, ever since that day, he felt more comfortable with her around. She made him feel more accepted and more appreciated despite his imperfections and it meant a lot to him as he has been living a life where he has to fake almost everything just to look decent and classy to the people around him when he was just a simple person himself. 

When he's with her, he could just wear a plain white shirt and a ragged pair of pants like he wasn't even a Marcos at all. He could visit her without taking a bath, he was playfully bullied by her — but it was okay, she never judged him, she never made him feel bad about himself and it amuses him. He would share none sense and random conversations with her but it seemed like it was so easy for her to get along, with her responses, she made him feel like she really cares about everything he says. It made him feel good about himself despite his flaws and it was only Leni who made him feel that comfortable ever since, it meant a lot to him. 

Bongbong was heedless of how he was slowly falling sincerely for Leni. There are times when he tries to shrug it off but as each day with her passes by, the more that it became harder for him to deny the fact that she was the girl he wanted to be with, she was the girl he wouldn't want to lose, she was the girl for keeps. 

On another side, Leni loved how Bongbong seemed to be so comfortable around her, despite her wariness with him before, she knew he wasn't just playing with her — he was sincere about his feelings and because of that thought, she started to value him as a friend and someone special  _without labels._

—

Leni flew to Japan for a three day vacation with her younger sister Lourdes. Little did she know that Bongbong talked to her sister to tell him infos about their flight and accommodation for his planned surprise for her. 

"Ay jusko, nakalimutan ko bumili ng gatas." Leni whined. "Des, punta lang ako sa Lawson ha. Ayusin mo na muna tong mga binili natin." She instructed her and went out to the Lawson store just a few walking minutes away from their inn. 

Lourdes immediately called Bongbong to inform him about Leni going out. He was at the room 503, just two rooms away from Leni and Lourdes'. 

He secretly followed Leni as she walked to Lawson planning to surprise her once they walk back to the inn. 

Leni quickly purchase a box of milk from the store and walked back to the inn. It's quite late already, it was actually the party girl's time already, on her way back to the inn, it was inevitable for her not to sight young girls in such provocative dresses and it bothered her. 

"Hey, you!" Someone called her attention. "Anata wa sekushīdesu." He stated. "I'm sorry, no Japanese. Just english." She retorted disturbed by the drunk look of the man. "Oh, English. Okay, okay. I said you are sexy. I like you." He translated with the accent of a native Japanese. Her chest pounded loudly in fear. 

"How much I pay for you?" The man strode closer to her, she immediately stepped back for distance herself from him. "No! I'm not from here." She immediately walked away but the stranger took her by the hand in a sudden force seeming to be desperate to have her, she gasped in fear. 

"I ask you how much I pay to you. I like you very much-" Bongbong suddenly grabbed the man by his shoulders and pulled him away from Leni. The man lost balance for a moment.

"Who are you!?" The man yelled. "It's none of your business but I am here to protect this woman because you are harassing her and that is against the law." He spoke in such fluency as he made Leni stand behind him. "You're also drunk, are you even aware of the possible charges that we can seek from you because of this?!" He threatened.

"You crazy man! I want her so leave my sight and give her to me-" Bongbong hit him on the face as he was being too eager with Leni, he knew there is no way to threaten him anymore due to his alcohol intake. 

The man countered his hitting, despite that he was missing, he was able to hit Bongbong's face for once before the rounding officers came to stop the man. Leni panicked as she witnessed the man hitting Bongbong. She immediately went back to the inn and used the first aid to medicate his small laceration on his cheek. 

"Jusko talaga. Buti nalang dumating yung mga pulis." The tension could still be felt with her voice as she medicated his wound. "Buti nalang at ligtas ka, walang nangyaring masama sayo." He retorted, she sighed heavily in worry. "Pero okay ka lang ba? May masakit pa ba sayo?" She asked. 

"Dito medyo masakit lang naman." He pointed at his shoulder which got hit a while back as well. "Saan banda? Tolerable naman ba? Gusto mo ng pain killer or ano?" She asked so concerned for him. "Okay lang. Mawawala din 'to bukas." He stated. 

"Teka nga pala, bakit nandito ka sa Japan??" She wondered, Lourdes chuckled. Leni hinted that she knew about his presence. "Di ka matiis, ate." Lourdes teased. "Nako kayo, pinaglololoko niyo ako ha." Leni replied. 

"Totoo yon. Three days kayo dito diba? Sabi ko kay Lourdes mamimiss ko masyado ate mo kaya I asked about your flight details. Isusurprise sana kita bukas kaso nakita mo na ako ngayon eh." He spilled. 

Leni was so surprised that he actually did such effort for her. "Grabe ha, pero salamat talaga, Bongbong. Kung wala ka kanina baka kung ano na nangyari saakin, jusko naman." She didn't even wanna think about it. 

"Nakalong sleeves naman ako, trench coat at pantalon." She whined. "Maganda ka kase." He remarked. "Hay nako." She retorted. "Pero thank you talaga." She couldn't stop herself but to hug him so tight. 

"Yiee." Lourdes teased. "Ate, nagbuwis buhay na si kuya Bongets. Wag mo sabihing hindi parin pasado sayo yan!" She added making the two chuckle. 

Leni looked at him as he smiled at her. "Papasa na ba?" He made a pa-pogi sign making her giggle. "Pasadong pasado." She uttered. 

"Ay grabe na ito!" Lourdes squealed and went to the inn's lobby for a while to give them some privacy. 

"So..." He sustained. "So..." She mimicked him, they smiled at each other. "Nahihiya ako e," he blushed to ask. "Hala, nahiya pa siya." She teased him. "Sige na go." She encouraged him. 

"Okay..." He took a deep breath. "Tayo na ba?" He asked courageously. "Pag-iisipan ko ha." She jested. "Ano ba yan, pag-iisipan pa!" He laughed. "Nagmamadali?!" She glared facetiously. 

"Pero tayo na nga ba?" He asked again, her cheeks voluntarily turned pink. 

"Mmmm..." She kept teasing him. "Nagbuwis buhay na nga ako, buti nga hindi ko ikinamatay yon pero kung kailangan ko mamatay para sayo, okay lang."

"OA? OA?" She laughed. "Osige na po, wag ka na magdrama." She gave in, his eyes grew. "Seryoso? Osige as in tayo na?!" He had to confirm. "Eh ano pa ba?" She retorted. "Tángina." He cursed in intoxication. "Shit, Leni. Akala ko- shit. Shit, totoo nga. Tayo na talaga?" He quavered and hugged her tightly. "Oo nga." She laughed. 

She was so amused by how happy he was when she finally gave into him. He was so clumsily hugging her, she couldn't stop giggling as she felt how thrilled he was. 

"Girlfriend na kita?" He gazed into her eyes with his excited stare. "Opo, Mr. Marcos." She replied making him squeal again. As his intoxication faded a bit he gazed into her. 

"Wala ba akong ano diyan... Alam mo na. Kiss." He requested. "Kiss agad?! Abusado ka ha." She joked. "Sige na!" He blushed. She gazed into him and looked at his face before she leaned closer to him for a subtle kiss. 

Suddenly, Lourdes came in interrupting their lips just about an inch away from kissing. 

"Ay! Sorry!" She exclaimed. Leni laughed, Bongbong pursed his lips. 

"Sorry talaga!" She kept apologizing. "Okay lang." Leni chuckled and stood up from sitting on his lap. Bongbong just smiled at Lourdes. 

_Sayang! Sayang! Ilang buwan rin hinintay ko para dito._

He whined at the back of his head as he missed and opportunity to kiss Leni for the first time as his girlfriend. 

_To be continued..._


	5. Never Have I Ever

It has been four months since Leni became Bongbong's girlfriend. They both couldn't deny how much they grow as a couple each day. The more that they made each other feel comfortable at the presence of the other and the more that they valued each other as their own partners. 

As a part of their itinerary after their visit at the remote cancer kids haven in Davao, they stayed at an inn near the coast to spend their night as their flight back to Manila was scheduled in the afternoon the next day. 

"Anong gusto mong orderin?" He asked as they looked over the menu of the resto bar near the coast. "Kahit ano." She replied and got herself busy playing Sudoku on her phone. 

"Wala namang kahit ano dito sa menu." He threw a sarcasm. "Ha-ha." She faked a laugh. "Hindi ako gutom. Ikaw nalang."

"May I take your orders po?" The waitress asked, Bongbong remained undecided as he continue looking over the menu. "I'll take a glass of Zombie nalang and bowl of Cheetos." She told the waitress. 

"Alcohol talaga?" Bongbong felt amused. "Oo, bakit? Hindi naman ako gutom, ano bang sayo?" She asked. "I was gonna order tapsilog sana kaso nakakahiya naman sayo." He laughed, she chuckled. "I'll take Black Label shot, tapos i-tower mo na yung Zombie and then yung Mozarella cheese sticks." He instructed the waitress. "That would be all." 

"Mahilig ka sa Cheetos noh? Kanina ka pa sa airplane kumakain niyan." He observed. "Medyo," she laughed. "Ano ulit yung inorder mo?" She asked. "Alin? Yung black label?" He replied. "Yeah, I never tried that. Ang tapang ng amoy, feeling ko amoy palang malalasing na ako." She laughed. "Matapang nga siya," he agreed. "Di talaga siya masarap unless it's cold or malaki ang problema mo." A chuckle abruptly escaped her mouth upon hearing him. 

"Malaki talaga 'yung problema? Parang kailangan ko yan at some instances." She laughed. "Ang saya mo noh?" He uttered upon watching her laugh. After a while, their orders arrived. "Partida hindi ka pa nakakainom niyan ha." He followed. 

"Bakit naman kase malaking problema? Ano bang malaking problema ang pwede pagdaanan ng isang Bongbong Marcos?" She found it hard to believe. "Sobra naman 'to." He countered facetiously. "Talaga naman, lahat kaya ng gusto mo kaya mong makuha." She supported her statement. "Ah alam ko na! Yung time na ang laki ng problema mo dahil dinaya kita sa VP race with the help of Liberal Party!" She joked. "Ang laki ng galit mo sa'kin noon e, kahit anong proof talaga di ka naniniwala." She added, he laughed as he recalled. 

"Sorry na, praning lang ako nung time na 'yon. Deserve mo naman talaga manalo." He chuckled. "Oh, eh ano nga yung problema mong malaki?" She insisted. 

"Ah, yung time kase na kagi akong umiinom is yung naghiwalay kami nung ex ko, si Louise." He spilled, despite that she didn't want him to feel uncomfortable, she wanted to know about it as well. 

He shared about his tragic heartbreak with Louise and how she left him because of his immaturity. "Pero noon pa 'yon. I've moved on." He followed. "Ikaw kase ang playboy mo. Kapag talaga elitista playboy noh? Papano, you can get any girl you want." She added. "Hindi naman. Tsaka noon pa nga yon. Okay na ako ngayon." He insisted. 

"Mmm, talaga ba?" She refused to believe. "Oo naman, meron na akong Leni Robredo, ba't pa ako maghahanap ng iba." He dropped making her blush. "Ay! Grabe." She giggled. 

"Totoo yon, ang ganda na ng girlfriend ko, ang talino, ang caring, ang bait pa, ang sweet pa... Tsaka ang hot pa." He complimented, she turned a bit clumsy upon blushing over his words, he knew she was a bit tipsy already after noticing how the tower was almost empty.

"Ano ba yan, ubos na." She complained, he called for a waiter. "Isang bottle ng black label please." He requested making her wonder. In a snap, they served the cold bottle of the liquor. She looked at him in a questioning gesture. 

"'Di ba sabi mo you haven't tried the black label yet? E di ayan. My treat." He expounded. "Wow! Rich kid." She chuckled. "Osige, pero para mas masaya, let's play Never Have I Ever. Alam mo ba 'yon?" She asked as she opened the bottle and poured some into their shot glasses.

"Okay? Sige. Game. Sinong mauuna?" He asked. "Ako nalang, basta if nagawa mo na, you drink. If not, then don't. Bawal magsinungaling ha." She clarified the rules. 

"Okay, uhm... Never Have I ever cheated on a relationship." 

He was guilty for once, he drank. "Ayan! Nako, playboy talaga." She laughed. "Oh, bakit may commentary? Go lang ng go." He chided. 

"Ako naman... Never Have I ever made someone expect that you liked them back." They both drank. "Sabi ko na paasa ka rin e!" 

"Wala ngang commentary, labo nito." She facetiously tapped his face. 

"Never Have I ever... Dated anyone after my last serious relationship." They both didn't drink. 

"Never Have I ever... Had someone to break my heart?" They both drank. 

"Never Have I Ever lost someone you love..." They both drank.

"Never Have I Ever... Did two relationships at the same time." Bongbong was guilty as charged. 

"Never Have I Ever... Ran after someone who didn't love you back." Leni drank. 

"Never Have I Ever... Been left by my partner because I wasn't good enough?" They both drank. 

"Never Have I Ever... cheated on elections." They laughed, Leni pretended she was about to drink. "Joke!" She laughed at his surprised face. "Akala ko totoo! Grabe 'to." He laughed at himself. 

The statements continued revealing more facts between the two of them allowing them to know each other deeper. 

"Never Have I ever... Had a sexual relationship." He drank, "wow." She briefly judged him. "No commentaries!" They cracked up. 

"Osige eto nalang, Never Have I ever... Had a one night stand." They both drank and laughed together as they remembered their encounter after the proclamation. "Wag mo na banggitin, alam mo na." She laughed. "Oo alam ko!" They laughed like crazies. 

"Oh, maliban pa doon, may iba pa ba?" She asked. "Wala na. Ikaw lang." He replied. "Wala na daw! If I know every week may ganon ka." She accused. "Hindi ah! Sobra naman, hindi naman ako sex freak." He defended, laughters still swarmed them. "Kunwari pa 'to. Wag ka na mahiya saakin. Ilan nga?" She begged. "Wala na after you. Ikaw na yung last. Promise, hope to die." He insisted. "Hmm! Denial pa 'to." She denied his statement. 

"Anyway, medyo, nahihilo na ako." She brought up. "Oh, di ko kasalanan yan ha. Inubos mo na yung zombie tower tapos nagshots ka pa ng black label." He got himself not responsible for her tipsiness. 

"Okay!" She laughed, they went up to their designated rooms, she was losing her balance at times so he had to assist her up. "Uy, ako sa room 402. Mahina yung aircon sa 401." She demanded. 

"Nasa 402 na gamit ko, doon ka sa 401." He refuted. "Eh! Mainit." She complained. "Ang arte nito, lasing ka na naman, mabilis ka nang makakatulog niyan, di mo na mararamdaman yung init." He made a point. "Eeeh!" She whined and grabbed his collar.

"Pareho nalang tayong sa 402." She teased and pressed her nose against his. He was blown away for quite a moment. 

It only took a snap before he gave into her seduction, he locked the door, placed the shot he was holding at the side table and cornered her to the wall attacking her with his hasty and ardent kisses, gently biting her soft sweet lips causing a little redness while his hands panicked whether to cup her chest or squeeze her hips or feel her small waists. She was giggling as she reciprocated his kisses, her hands squirmed on his trunk taking off his shirt quickly and removing down his pants before her hands decided to settle around his neck. 

Her fingers raked his hair as she sank herself into his lips and had her tongue battling with his. She turned over and pressed him on the wall, he was stunned by her sudden aggressiveness — probably because of she was too drunk. 

She swarmed his neck with her kisses and formed a path on his chest, then she stopped. 

"Never Have I Ever had the best sex of my life?" She teased, he was about to drink the last shot he placed at the side table but she stopped him from drinking. "Nope." She hindered him. 

"Bakit?" He was puzzled chuckling. 

"Because you're  _just_  about to experience the  _best_  of your life." She whispered next to his ear before she kneeled down in front of him making him breathless. She smirked as she looked up to him before starting with her next agenda. 

For another moment, another instance, they had another night to remember. An encounter quite special enough to be called remarkable and mind blowing. He never thought she could actually go that aggressive when he has known her for being tame and reserved, hence, being an animal on bed wasn't a liability for him and it just made him adore her even more. 

—

Leni woke up with her head resting on his bare chest and his arms wrapped around her holding her close. She looked up to him, he was still sleeping but then with her movements, she got herself to wake him up. "Mmm..." He smiled while his eyes remained close. She sat on her back and had the sheets to cover her body. She held her face as she dealt with the slight hangover. "Good morning," he kissed her shoulder. "Good morning." She replied but still trying to snap out of her headache. "May hang over ka noh?" He asked upon noticing her gestures. "Oo," she whined and rested her head on him. With his lips repeatedly kissing a spot on her shoulder, he asked her. "Gusto mo gawa kita ng coffee to relieve your hang over?" He offered. "Sige nga." She agreed. He got on his clothes and made a coffee for her. 

"Heavy drinker kase e." He joked and cuddled her as she finished her coffee. "Kase nag-order ka pa ng Black Label na yan. Hindi na talaga ako iinom niyan. I swear." She laughed, he held her close and kissed her cheek. 

"Ano? Did it help?" He asked as she finished her cup of coffee. "Medyo, pero malakas talaga yung tama saakin kagabi." She grumbled. "Drink a lot of water. It relieves hang over." He suggested and pointed at the glass of water at the side table. 

She took a quick sip of water but she hated how the effect wasn't so instant. "Alam mo may isa pang way to relieve hang over." He began. 

"I need it!" She abruptly responded, he chuckled and began nibbling her earlobe and putting light kisses on her neck. "Sige, I'll relieve your hang over..." He whispered to her ear teasing her. "Pangrelieve talaga 'to ng hang over ha?" She doubted but she liked it. "Oo, promise. Hindi mo mafefeel yung hang over kase iba yung mafefeel mo." He expounded. "Ang bastos mo," she joked and kissed him back. "Ang sarap mo kasing mahalin." He replied and gazed into her eyes. "The hell," she found his banat quite funny and dirty. 

"Ba't ka natatawa?" He smiled watching her giggle. "'Di ko alam. Ikaw kase." She cupped his cheek. "I love you, Leni." He professed transitioning her happy aura into something serious. She looked into his eyes.

"I love you too." She pursed her smile on her lips. He smiled and pecked her lips. "I love you more, mahal." He countered. 

"Mahal?" She asked as he seemed to call her differently though she was blushing over it. "Oo, mahal. Ikaw kasi yung mahal ko?" He explained. "Okay," Her cheeks turned pink. ".. mahal." She continued and kissed him hinting him how she liked the way he called her. 

He slowly pushed her down to the bed as their lips fervently brushed against each other whilst their eyes remained close allowing them to feel every detail of their lips molding with each other. He felt her smiling in the midst of their kiss. "Bakit?" He spoke leaving an inch of distance between their lips allowing her to talk. "Wala, you make me so happy." She replied and leaned up to peck his lips. 

"You make me  _so_  happy too. Maybe even more." He retorted and kissed the tip of her nose. "Ang ganda ganda na nga," they had a nose to nose cuddling. "Ang bait bait pa, ang smart pa, tapos..." He kissed her briefly. "... Ang hot pa." He complimented making her squeal. "Bolero." She uttered and rested her hands on the pit of his neck and shoulders. 

"Hindi 'yon bola ha. Totoo yon." He defended. "I love you." He stated. "Paulit ulit?" She looked at him with a playful smile. 

"Oo, talaga. Mabibingi ka sa I love yous ko kase araw araw ko yang sasabihin sa'yo." He gave her a heads up. "Nakakatamis yata ng bibig yung black label." She jested, he chuckled. "Pero sige, kung everyday kang mag-i-i love you, everyday naman kitang ime-make love." She teased him. 

"Ay gusto ko 'yan." He laughed. "Bastos!" She joked. They playfully cuddled each other leading to another morning session starting up their day right. 

—

"Kamusta na pala yung plano?" Martin asked Bongbong as it has been several months since he had Leni as his girlfriend. "Ayun, okay naman." He suddenly sighed; Martin noticed it. 

"What's with the sigh?" He asked. "Ha?" He replied. "Bakit may kasamang buntong hininga yung sagot mo?" He clarified his query. 

"Ah..." Bongbong chuckled. "Wala naman... Naisip ko lang kase..." He tried to build his courage to spill the thought dwelling on his head for a while already. 

"Wag ko na kaya ituloy 'yung plano?" He suggested surprising the rest of the team who overheard his statement at the office. 

"Wow, that's quite a suggestion." Martin pointed out. "I mean, I've date Leni for over five months and she's really nice and she really has a heart for the country. I think she deserves what she has-"

"You've got to be kidding me." His adviser, Jonathan, remarked. "Think about it, hindi na naman natin siya kailangan sirain. We could just focus on ironing my image." Bongbong elaborated. 

"Akala ko ba plakado itong plano mo? Bakit parang imbis na siya yung mahulog sa plano natin e ikaw yung nahuhulog sa plano niya? Come on, Bongbong! Wake up! Hindi santo si Leni, she cheated on the election, she cheated on you to win the vice presidential position! 'Yan ang ipasok mo sa isip mo and have that as your motivation!" He scolded him. 

"She's my girlfriend na naman. I can ask her not to compete with me sa presidential election sa 2022 and knowing her, I know she won't be much of a hindrance." He defended. 

"How sure are you that she isn't playing with you?! Tignan mo nga siya paniwalang paniwala na mahal mo siya even if you're just playing her out, you should be wary too dahil hindi naman natin alam kung may underground agenda din siya sayo." He enlightened him. 

"Mahal ko naman talaga siya e. I'm not playing with her." He confessed briefly, Martin and the team were surprised by his fall. "Mahal? Magagawa ka bang president niyang mahal mahal na yan? Is that the new trend in politics? Because if yes, count me out." Jonathan walked out of the room in irk. 

Despite the no closure argument, Bongbong counted it as a free queue to him, with their scoldings and sudden go with the flow actions for the succeeding days, he knew he was already permitted to be with Leni at his will, he was free to love her truly without any underground agenda attached. 

_To be continued..._


	6. Mother-In-Law

For over ten months of their lie low and media avoiding relationship, Leni and Bongbong's relationship just got stronger and more serious, hence, Leni still never felt very confident of herself. She still felt extremely intimidated of his mother whom she never met in real life yet since she became his girlfriend. On the other side, Bongbong has seen his relationship with Leni as something serious, he knew it wasn't just a fling as he already saw their future together; with it, he wanted to introduce her to his family. 

Bongbong already introduced her to his siblings already and it brought a large relief in her to be liked and accepted by them as their brother's girlfriend. They even remarked her as the prettiest Marcos in the future and the sweetest one which made her feel at ease being with them. Bongbong attempted to seek Leni's permission for a multiple times already about him introducing her to his mother, however, Leni requested some more time from him as she still wasn't ready to meet his mother yet with the sense that she won't like her very much for him.

—

Bongbong brought Leni into their family's private rest house near the coast in Batangas to celebrate their so called 7th monthsary. He prepared a special dinner for her as he always had a heart for cooking and she always loved his cooking. After having some intimate dinner together, they watched some romantic movies and snuggled each other. 

He held her close with his arms wrapped around her while she hugged him as they watched a movie. After a while, Leni felt him playing her hand filling the gaps of her fingers with his, she looked up to him and smiled. "Mahal, I've been thinking..." He began, "we've been together for seven months... I courted you for like three months, don't you think it's time for me to introduce you to mama?" He brought up the topic once again.

She looked into his eyes and saw his determination and wish. "I mean, para naman makilala ka niya. Para legal na lahat 'di ba?" He added, she sighed as anxiety swallowed her again. 

"Mahal, kase... I want to, kaya lang, natatakot kase ako e." She confessed. "Bakit naman? Hindi naman nangangagat si mama." He chuckled and kissed the back of her hand. "Hindi, kase... What if she doesn't like me? Papano kung hindi niya ako magustuhan or may masabi ako na hindi niya matipuhan?" She felt paranoid. 

"Mahal naman, relax. Magugustuhan ka ni mama for sure, besides, I love you so much and she loves everyone that I love." He comforted her. "Kinakabahan lang kase ako e." She stated. "Sige na please? I'll be on your side when I introduce you to her so you have nothing to worry. Hindi kita iiwan." He assured and kissed her forehead. 

"Sige na nga." She stated enthralling him. "Talaga?!" He enthused. "Oo na," she giggled. "Matitiis ko ba yung mahal ko?" She followed and pinched his nose. He couldn't explain the sudden bliss that rushed over his body upon her permission, he always wanted to introduce her to his mother and soon, it's happening already.

—

Days later, Bongbong and Leni finally visited Imelda at the comfort of their home. 

"Hello, ma." He greeted and kissed her cheek while Leni stood politely behind him. "Who do we have here?" Imelda asked despite that she knew who she was. 

"Uh, Leni, si mama."   
"Ma, Leni, my girlfriend." He introduced them to each other. "Hello po." She politely shook her hand still intimidated by her. 

"So the rumors were true. You're dating my son." She brought up. "Ah, opo." Leni retorted shyly.

"Anyways, I'll head to the kitchen, mag-usap muna kayo, bond, I'll call you both if the food is served." He sounded so thrilled as he headed to the kitchen. 

They sat on the couch, Imelda felt how intimidated she was with her with her posture and the way she sits down. 

"So, Leni Robredo, right?" She asked. "Yes po." She smiled. "Aside from being the vice president of the country, I don't really know much about you. Tell me about yourself." She began the conversation. She started asking her about her educational background and her family's background. 

"Uhm... I studied in UP Diliman po for my Economics degree and had my masters in business administration in San Beda then I took my law degree po from University of Nueva Caceres sa Naga po." She shared humbly. 

"You do know that Bongbong graduated in Worth School and Oxford in England, he also went to Oxford for his Masters, right?" She slightly hinted her aim to diss off her educational background. 

"Yes po, I know about it kaya naman po I'm so proud of him." She happily replied. 

"I see. You know, Leni. I am fascinated that my son brought you here to introduce you as his girlfriend to me." She disclosed, Leni looked at her in anticipation and smile. 

"I didn't actually expect he would be into dating someone like you." She followed making Leni insulted. "Do you realize that you're dating a Marcos? Who are you before you became the pitied vice president of he country again?" She added making her feel so small.

"Ma, Leni, the foods are served." Bongbong interrupted heedless of the tension rising. "Alright," Imelda stood up and headed to the dining room right away. Leni stayed seated at the couch largely bothered by what Imelda just told her. 

"Mahal, kain na tayo." Bongbong invited her and held her hand as they walked to the dining room and took their own seats. 

Leni could no longer remove the awkwardness dwelling inside her upon realizing how his mom didn't like her. He felt how the two of them isn't talking very much so he tried his best to start a conversation that would keep them involved and interacting. 

"So, Bong, have you ever mentioned Louise to Leni?" She asked. "Ma," he cautioned. "Louise?" She was clueless. 

"You haven't told her about Louise?" Imelda grilled in. "Louise as in..." Leni asked him as she recalled his ex, he sighed as he had to answer it. "My ex." He informed her. "Oh," Leni uttered. 

"Louise is Bongbong's ex and girlfriend for three years before you. In case you're wondering, she's an Araneta." She remarked making her aware of how big time his ex was before her. "Ma," Bongbong tried to stop her. "Okay lang, mahal." Leni held his thigh to calm him down and to stop him from worrying about her. 

"You know, it really surprised me that you brought Leni here. I never thought her kind would ever be your type." She continued making Leni feel like she want to disintegrate with the wind. 

"Ma, please respect Leni. She's my girlfriend." He defended her. "Mahal, okay lang." Leni stopped him from arguing with her mother not wanting her to be the cause of their debate. 

Imelda stood up, "Daisy, paki-akyat yung soup sa kwarto ko." She instructed their maid. "I don't think I would enjoy eating with..." She didn't know how to describe her son's girlfriend. "... Your guest." She continued and walked away. 

Bongbong immediately went after his mom to talk. "Bong-"

"A minute. I'll talk to her." He interrupts. Leni felt so anxious hoping she wouldn't cause a heated argument between the two of them. 

"Ma, what was that about?" Bongbong asked Imelda as they went inside the room. "Why?" She asked pretending to be clueless.

"You just insulted Leni and compared her to my ex." He pointed out, Imelda scoffed. "What's the big deal, anak? Hindi ba't part of the plan lang naman ang pakikipagrelasyon mo sa babaeng 'yan? I don't have to like her. She'll be gone in your life soon." She noted, she only likes a few people and she didn't want to invest liking someone whom she knew was just temporary. 

Bongbong recalled her awareness of their team's plan before but he forgot to inform her about his sudden change of mind. "Ma, look. It's not like that anymore," he began. 

"I am in love with Leni. It's not for the show anymore, I am really in love with her. Sorry, I forgot to tell you, but this? Leni and me? I'm serious about this, ma. So please, don't be too harsh on her." He elaborated, it surprised Imelda to see his son professing his love for the woman without any trace of hesitation, she knew he was serious about Leni.

"I see. You should have told me dahil alam mo namang ayokong nag-aaksaya ng affection for worthless people." She replied. "Well, she's not worthless, ma. She's the woman that your son loves." He remarked. 

"Alright then, I'll make it up to her some other time. Magpapahinga na ako." She conceded and gave her blessing to them. 

Bongbong went back to the dining room for Leni. She was so tensed, she immediately asked him for an update as soon as he went back. "Anong sabi ng mama mo?" She asked anxiously. 

"Well..." He thought about how to tell her about it and comfort her as well. "May mood swings talaga si mama. I apologize in behalf of her." She sighed heavily. 

"Sabi ko naman kase sayo 'wag na tayo tumuloy at hindi ako magugustuhan ng mama mo." She pitied herself. "No, it's fine. Medyo hindi lang maganda ang mood ni mama ngayon kaya ganyan. Gusto ka non, don't worry, tsaka, hindi naman kita iiwanan kahit anong mangyari." He made her feel at ease. 

She sighed heavily. "Para yatang hindi ko nameet yung expectations ng mommy mo e..." She confided. "Hindi yan, mahal. Ano ka ba." He held her hand. 

"Kase naman yung mga ex mo sobrang big time, mga elitista. Ako lang yata yung hindi ganon. I mean tignan mo naman si Louise. Ang yaman, galing sa bigating pamilya tapos ang ganda pa. Ano ba namang laban ko doon?" She felt so small, Bongbong chuckled with her insecurity. 

"Oh eh ano naman? Mas maganda ka naman doon." He retorted and hugged her from behind. "Mahal naman e, seryoso kase ako." She retorted. "Oh bakit? Seryoso din naman ako ha? Mas maganda ka talaga sakanya. Kaya nga ikaw yung dinala ko dito para ipakilalang girlfriend ko kay mama 'di ba?" He complimented and kissed her cheek. 

"'Wag ka nang mag-alala... I'll be here for you. Just give my mom sometime, masasanay din siya and I'm sure magugustuhan ka rin niya lalo na if nakilala ka niya ng mas mabuti at nakita niya kung gano ko kita kamahal." He assured and cuddled her, she finally smiled. 

"Ikaw talaga, napakabolero mo." She joked. "Uy, hindi ako bolero ha. Nagsasabi lang ako ng totoo." He defended. "Tuloy parin yung sleepover natin dito ha?" He whispered. "Okay lang ba?" She asked fearing Imelda won't like the idea. 

"Oo naman. Bakit hindi?" He retorted. "Nahihiya kase ako sa mommy mo e." She hinted him her anxiety, he paused for a moment. "Ba't ka mahihiya? Doon naman tayo sa kwarto ko, malayo sa room nila mama yon." He informed her. 

"Tsaka pwede namang silent lang tayo." He teased and raised his eyebrows, she just realized what he was trying to push through. "Ikaw talaga!" She tapped his face. "Bakit-"

"Hinde. Ayoko, nakakahiya." They chuckled. "Ano ba yan, nahihiya pa. Pamilya naman tayo dito." He jested. "Basta, behave." She giggled, he kissed her. "Sige na nga, mahal. Sabi mo e. Magbebehave na po." He conceded. 

_To be continued..._


	7. Proud Boyfriend

Leni and Bongbong were lying down the bed side by side, she was busy browsing her social sites on her phone when he turned to her and gazed at her for quite some time. She looked at him wondering why he was staring. 

"Bakit?" She smiled. 

He was just smiling as he looked at her. He stroked her hair and caressed her face with the back of his finger without taking away his gaze off her. "Ang swerte swerte ko talaga." He stated. "Sobrang perfect ng mahal ko." She blushed. "Bolero!" She gushed and tapped his chest. 

"Hindi nga. I'm really lucky to have you." He sounded serious as he kept his gaze on her. "Hmmm!" She tried to conceal her squealing. He held her hand and kissed it, "Mahal na mahal kita, alam mo ba yon?" He stated. "Di ko nga inexpect na maiinlove pala ako ng ganito." He followed. 

"Ano bang nakain mo at nagkakaganyan ka." She joked and held back his hand. 

"Wala, ikaw kase eh. Sobrang nakakainlove ka." He retorted and kissed her forehead. 

"'Wag mo ako iiwan ha." He requested. "Hm?! Bakit naman kita iiwan. Minsan na nga lang may magmahal na Marcos saakin, iiwanan ko pa ba?" She refuted and giggled. "Talaga!" He laughed. "'Di ko alam kung kaya kong mawala ka. For keeps na 'to eh. Planado ko na nga lahat ng sa future natin." He stated. 

She felt so flattered and overwhelm with his romantic gestures. "Never pa kaya akong nanuyo ng babae or nanligaw. Pero ikaw, exception ka talaga e." He remarked. 

"Naalala ko tuloy yung sabi ni dad kay mom noon nung nagliligawan palang sila. 'love me now and I'll court you forever.'" He shared. "Talaga? May pinagmanahan ka pala ng kasweetan mo e." They chuckled. He continued gazing at her. 

"Baka naman matunaw ako kakatingin mo ha." She pointed out as she felt a but awkward with his gaze. "Sorry, you're so beautiful kase. I can't help it. Ang sarap mong titigan." He apologized. 

She felt so intoxicated with his relentless pick up lines, she leaned closer to him and pressed the tip of her nose to the tip of his. "I love you." She stated and smiled. He loves it when she cuddles him, "I love you more." He replied and kissed her nose, she giggled. "I love you most." She countered. "Ah ganon? Contest pala ito." He jested. "I win," she interrupted. 

"I love you more than you love me." He stated. "I win." He followed making them crack up. He cuddled her and swarmed her with his playful kisses. 

—

"Mahal," Bongbong called her attention. "Mm?" She replied. 

"Pwede bang ikaw yung partner ko sa SONA?" He asked. She looked at him amusingly. "Baket? Kailangan ba ng partner doon?" She chuckled. 

"Eh gusto ko sabay tayo pupunta para alam nila na girlfriend kita, tayo. Alam mo na." He was just too proud to have her. "Sige na, please." He pleaded. 

"Dadaan tayo sa red carpet?" She asked. "Oo. Lagi naman 'di ba? Sige na, first time kitang madadala sa SONA as my girlfriend. Pagbigyan mo na ako." He retorted. 

"Eh... Ayokong dumadaan sa red carpet. Nahihiya ako." She was hesitant. "Ha? Bakit? 'Di ba umaattend ka naman ng SONA the past years?" He wondered. "Oo pero sa backdoor entrance ng Plenary hall ako dumadaan. Ang dami kasing press sa harap. Nahihiya ako." She explained, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

"Anong kinakahiya mo? Eh kung iisipin, ikaw nga pinakamagandang babae sakanila." He complimented. "Sus! Ano kase... Ayoko ng marami nagpipicture, 'di naman ako artista, di rin ako marunong magpose pose. Nakakahiya talaga." She insisted. 

"Kasama mo naman na ako this year, 'di mo na kailangan mahiya. I can imagine how you will slay all the women who'll be attending." He visioned. She flashed a coy smile at him. 

"Sige na please..." He pleaded. "Matitiis ba kita?" She playfully pinched his cheek and kissed him softly. He cupped her waist and gazed into her. "Oh, ano? Tititigan mo nanaman ako for thirty minutes?" She hypothesized, he was guilty, he always finds himself staring at her most of the time. 

—

While Martin was having a coffee with Bongbong, he saw him browsing his photos with Leni on his phone. 

"In love na in love ka diyan ha." He pointed out, he chuckled and closed his phone. "Oo. Sobra. I never felt this much to anyone, kay Leni lang talaga." He couldn't find any words to describe how much she meant to him. 

"Parang nung una part lang yan ng plano mo ha..." He stated. "Oo nga, pero parang destiny talaga e. Destiny talaga yata na maisip ko yung planong yon and mahulog kami sa isa't isa. Iba talaga yung feeling ko sakanya e. She's the one, I could feel it." He sounded so fascinated.

"Alam mo 'yun? With just the thought of her, sobrang sarap sa pakiramdam. Naiimagine ko siyang naglalakad sa altar and I'm on the other side looking at how beautiful she is in her wedding gown... Tapos tatawagin siyang mommy ng isang basketball team na mga anak namin..." He chuckled. "Mahal ko talaga siya, sobra." He followed and imagined her. Martin felt his enthusiasm upon thinking of her, he was so sure that he is really in love with her but it somehow worried him. 

"Hinay hinay lang, Bonggets. Baka rocketing with feelings ka for now tapos sobrang masaktan ka if things get out of hand." Martin warned him. "Eh, di ko naman hahayaan na maging out of hand kami. I'll make sure na magiging smooth lahat, I won't do anything to hurt her and knowing Leni, I'm sure she would be faithful." He retorted and looked back at his phone's wallpaper — Leni's wacky photo. 

"Sobrang saya ko lang na kasama siya. Wala na akong ibang masabi." He uttered. Martin felt happy for him, at least he knows that he is happy with Leni sincerely and things are going smoothly between them, he prefers hearing this story over the plan they planned at first.

"Alam mo, I'm actually planning to propose to her soon." He spilled shocking Martin. "Seriously?!" He blurted out. "Oo, bakit ko pa papatagalin, alam kong siya na talaga e. Di ko na papakawalan 'to." He added and pulled out the heirloom ring that Imelda gave him. "O, kay tita Imelda yan ha." Martin noticed. 

"Oo, she gave her blessing to us already and she gave me this, sabi niya ito daw yung ibigay ko kay Leni once I propose." He shared. "Wow, so legal na legal na pala kayo. Ituloy tuloy mo na yan. Muka namang siguradong sigurado ka na kay Leni e. May one year mahigit narin kayo 'di ba?" Martin encouraged him. "Mag-aanniversary palang, actually. Hahanap lang ako ng perfect time to propose. Gusto ko special yung proposal ko sakanya, 'yun bang intimate." He shared and formed ideas in his head. 

—

As Bongbong and Leni appeared together at the first SONA of President Duterte, their appearance made huge headlines. Their sweet entrance at the red carpet of Batasan complex ended the rumors and confirmed their relationship status, moreover, Bongbong proudly manifested his affection for her all throughout the event making the people appreciate their sincere status. He made sure that Leni won't feel awkward with the press around, he always escorted her, the politicians even cheered for them when Leni was asked to speak to introduce Digong and Bongbong would run to her to escort her up to the platform even if the assistants could do it, they were just too adorable together. 

"Good luck." He whispered to her as they arrived at the speaker's platform, she smiled at him before he went back to his seat.

"Napakasweet niyo naman." Risa teased him as she sat beside him. "Syempre, ako lang dapat hahawak sa kamay niya at maghahatid sakanya sa harap." He uttered with enthusiasm. "Possessive ka pala." Risa laughed. "Hindi naman, proud lang." He corrected. 

"Leni looks stunning." Gatchalian complimented a few seats away from Bongbong. "Oo nga, ang blooming." Pia agreed. "In love eh." Risa grills in. "She is very beautiful." Villanueva joins in and looked at Bongbong's reaction. 

"Girlfriend ko 'yan." He bragged facetiously making them chuckle. "Ano bang sikreto ni Leni, senator Bong?" Risa teased. "Secret." He smirked. 

"Senator Bong, turuan mo naman akong makahanap ng Leni Robredo ko." Gatchalian joked making them crack up. "Dasal dasal lang talaga." Bongbong quoted an actress making them laugh. "Pero, ang ganda talaga ni Leni, she's really blooming since nung naging kayo." Win brought up. 

"Natural na yang ganda niya sakanya. Nawiwindang nga din ako minsan." Bongbong jested. "Grabe ang sweet talaga." Pia shared. "Oo, dyosa 'yang si Leni." Risa noted. "But she's very reserved noh?" Joel asked. "She's very conservative. That's actually one thing I like in her." Bongbong confirmed. "Nagkagulo nga yung media sa entrance niyo kanina. Para na kayong power couple of politics." Risa recalled. 

"Nagulat din ako kanina. May mga nagchecheer sa entrance, akala ko kung ano nang ganap, 'yun pala Bongbong and Leni pala." Win shared, Bongbong felt so flatterred. "And Leni is really stunning with her outfit and style. I'm speechless." He added. "Uy, saakin yan ha." Bongbong facetiously warned him. "Ay, oo nga pala. Wag ka mag-alala senator Bong, 'di ko siya aagawin. Takot ko nalang sa mga Marcos." He followed. 

They proceeded watching Leni deliver her introductory speech before Digong finally begin his address. 

Leila, despite that she still wasn't in favor of Leni and Bongbong's relationship, felt Bongbong's sincerity with Leni and it was inevitable not to feel amused about it.

Bongbong watched his girlfriend speak in front carefully, he felt so elated staring at her. Until now, he couldn't believe she's with him; for him, she was so precious, she was so beautiful and sweet, she's everything he could ever ask for. He could look at her for hours, he could kiss her lips all day if she lets him, it was too much for him to contain. He was drowning in love with her. 

Then, he recalled how she used to tell him that she doesn't find herself pretty enough, he remembered how she is so anxious of the press and media taking her photos as she never felt so secure of herself. He smiled involuntarily, despite her immense beauty and achievements, she still remains humble and down to earth. 

_To be continued..._


	8. Little Quarrels

Bongbong fetched Leni early from her house to bring her out for a date to celebrate their anniversary as a couple. She was busy browsing her social sites on her phone when she suddenly passed through a photo that got her to look twice. It was a photo of Bongbong at a party with his ex, Louise. Despite that he asked for her permission to allow him to go to the party last night, it was inevitable for her not to get jealous of her, besides, Bongbong didn't tell her that she would be there at the first place. The more that it made her feel jealous after realizing that he didn't leave any message or calls since she said good night to him last night. 

Suddenly, she became quiet. "San mo gusto kumain? Chinese cuisine? Italian? Japanese? Ano?" He asked and held her hand as he stopped before the traffic light. "Kahit saan." She retorted coldly. "Ayan nanaman yung kahit saan. Saan ba yang restaurant na yan?" He joked but she didn't even smile. 

"May problema ba?" He asked as he felt sensitive with her sudden coldness. It took her a while before she had the courage to bring it up. "Nasa party pala si Louise kagabi." He finally knew why she was acting cold. 

"Ah, oo, I didn't expect her to be there too." He chuckled. "May picture pa kayo sa instagram." She added and looked straight at the road. "Nagseselos ka ba?" He asked with a laughing tone to ease the tension but she seemed quite serious. "Uy, sorry I didn't tell you about it immediately pero wala naman 'yun e." He explained and kissed her hand flashing a sweet smile to her but she refused to look. 

"Bakit hindi ka tumawag saakin kagabi? Not even a message." She questioned, he was guilty as charged for missing to text her. "Sorry, sobrang napagod lang ako kagabi..." He retorted. "I mean, sa party. I got tired, napaidlip ako sandali kaso dumiretso na sa tulog." He clarified, she still won't look at him.

"Mahal, wag ka na magalit." He pinched her chin but she removed his hand away. "Bong naman kasi e." She blamed him for her sudden jealousy. "Sorry na, sige na, it's my fault. I should have told you, I shouldn't have had a photo with her kaso mapilit siya eh, gwapong gwapo yata saakin hanggang ngayon." He joked. 

"Bong naman e, alam mo naman na hindi ako comfortable having Louise around you, tapos ito pa ang makikita ko today. Tapos sasabayan mo pa ng hindi pagtetext saakin. Anong gusto mong isipin ko?" She complained. "Jusko naman, you don't have to be jealous, there's clearly nothing to be jealous about, Leni." He retorted hating the fact that she is questioning his faithfulness. 

Leni has always been wary of Louise,she's an Araneta, someone from a rich and powerful family and she was also his ex. She always made her feel insecure. 

"Tsaka 'yon? Pinagseselosan ba yon? Ikaw nga yung mahal ko 'di ba?" He followed trying his best not to get mad. "Ang hirap kasing maniwala agad, alam mo 'yon? Louise yan e, Araneta yan e, ex mo yan e," she began. "Eh ako? Sino ba ako compared sa elitista mong ex?" She brought up her point. "She's an ex na nga diba? She's an ex for a reason and I am here with you. This is not even a worthy topic to argue about, sus naman Leni." He refuted confident of his faithfulness to her. 

With the annoyed tone in his voice, she felt so small; it came to her like she didn't have the right to be jealous and it hurts her. 

"Balik mo nalang ako sa bahay, please." She requested. "Bakit? Leni naman. Let's not make a big deal out of this." He replied. "Kung ayaw mo, itigil mo nalang yung kotse. Bababa ako." She counter offered. "Leni, come on. Hindi kita iiwanan sa kalsada." He retorted. 

"Magtataxi ako pauwi. Just stop the car." She insisted, in distaste to argue with her, he just drove her back to her house not wanting her to have the need to take the taxi anymore. 

As soon as they arrived at her place, she immediately went down of his car without uttering any word, he immediately followed her down. "Leni, don't get mad at me. Leni-" She shut the gate close to him, he tiptoed to peek at the low height of the gate to see her. 

"Hindi mo ba talaga ako kakausapin? Leni naman." 

"Umuwi ka na." She uttered as she headed inside, her sister, Lourdes, wondered what was the commotion all about. "Anong nangyare?" She asked bothered by Bongbong pursuing her sister outside. "Long story. Hayaan mo na siya diyan." Leni replied and headed to her room. 

Bongbong sat down at the porch's elevation outside her house and waited for her to come out, still trying to call out her name from time to time. Suddenly, it started to drizzle, he ran to his car to get his umbrella, he thought it was the perfect time to consistently call after Leni thinking she would pity him as he struggle to pursue her in the rain. 

"Leni! Kausapin mo na ako, please. Ang lakas ng ulan oh." He begged, despite that she worried for him, she tried to stay tough. 

The drizzle turned into some strong rain, his umbrella was somehow deformed due to the wind, the rain drenched him inevitably. "Ate, papasukin na natin si kuya Bongets, kawawa naman oh." Lourdes has been close to Bongbong after he started dating her sister, Leni. She liked him for her ever since causing a great friendship to sprout between them — she even calls him by his nickname "Bongets."

"Hay nako, Des." Leni replied. "Ang lakas na ng ulan. Ate Leni naman, 'di ka ba naawa sa tao." She retorted. "Bahala ka, papasukin mo yan pero ikaw bahala dyan, di ko yan aasikasuhin." She dared but Lourdes was certain, she went out to put him in, Leni went to her room upstairs. 

Lourdes handed Bongbong some towels to dry himself. As soon as they passed by Leni's closed room, he attempted to knock on her door but Lourdes suggested him to fix himself first. 

After a while, Lourdes knocked into her sister's room to talk. "Mm? Ba't ka nandito? If you're going to ask for help about him, ask someone else." She stated. "Ate talaga, nandoon siya sa kabilang room. Ayaw na nga lumapit sa'yo. Nahihiya na yata." She shared. "Eh di mabuti. Ayoko rin naman siya makita." She got her sight back to the television and ate her Cheetos puffs. 

"Hmm, hard to get ha." She retorted. "Pero 'di daw siya aalis until kausapin mo siya." She followed. "Wow? Ginawa pa niyang hotel 'tong bahay. Kapag elitista talaga." She rolled her eyes. "Hayaan mo siya diyan, manigas siya kakahintay." She remained tough all throughout. 

Bongbong patiently waited at the room until he finds a chance to talk to Leni but she locked herself in the room and it was just Lourdes who assists and talks to him. 

As the night deepened, Bongbong started to feel a bit cold, he began to feel a bit ill. Lourdes checked on him as she was about to get some water in the middle of the night when she noticed him shivering at the bed and curled inside his blanket. "Kuya Bongets, okay ka lang?" She gasped as she held his forehead, he was badly sick. 

She rushed to Leni's room to inform her. "Baket?" She asked wiping her eyes as her sleep got interrupted. "Si kuya Bongets, nilalagnat, medyo mataas yata yung lagnat niya." She confided to her. "Ha?" Leni suppressed her worry but she knew she had to check on him. She laid her palm on his forehead and neck confirming that he was badly sick. 

"Kuha ka muna ng thermometer tsaka towel and bowl, lagyan mo ng cold water." She instructed Lourdes. 

"Naman kase, magpapaulan-ulan tapos hindi naman sanay, ayan, nagkasakit pa tuloy." She scolded him but he was too sick to respond. Lourdes immediately handed her the things she asked for. Leni checked on his temperature confirming that he was really sick. Lourdes left them for some privacy. Leni took off his shirt and started to wipe his body with some cold compress making him feel a bit better. 

Halfway when Leni was about to finish wiping him with compress, he smiled at her and held her hand lightly. "Sana lagi nalang akong may sakit." He stated. "Ano?" She retorted furrowing her eyebrows. "Para lagi mo akong inaalagaan." He threw a line, she had to suppress her blushing. "Sus, diyan ka magaling e." She fixed the things up and stood up ready to leave. 

"Aalis ka na?" He panicked a bit. "Oo, mukang okay ka na naman e. May masakit ba sa'yo?" She asked. "Meron." He replied, she strode towards him to check on his temperature again, "ito masakit oh." He pointed at his chest, she paused for a moment. "Dami mong arte noh? Kung wala ka lang sakit kanina pa kita nasaktan." She retorted and headed outside, he chuckled as he felt her anger fading away. "Matulog ka na diyan." She demanded, her hand held the switch of the lights. "Okay ma'am. Good night." He smiled. 

Just as she was about to turn her head away from him, "I love you, mahal." He uttered. "Matulog ka na." She closed the lights and walked out blushing herself out as soon as she entered her room. 

Little did she know that Lourdes was in her bathroom, she just went out spotting her sister squirming on the bed — kilig na kilig. 

"Ay taray, teenager lang?" She uttered surprising Leni. "Ha? Hinde. Wala, ano kase..." She stammered. "Deny pa, sige. Wag ako ate, wag ako ha." She countered. 

"Mahal mo?" She asked. "Ano?" Leni laughed trying to deny it. "Alam mo bakit ka ba nandito? Lumabas ka na nga." She questioned in a joking tone. "Masama ba? Walang tubig sa faucet doon sa kwarto ko, nakigamit lang." She walked towards the door. "Labas, labas!" Leni drove her out. "Sus, landi mo ate." She joked. "Ewan ko sayo." She replied and closed the door next to her. 

—

After a couple of weeks, things got back to normal between them, Leni just signed out of the office as her working hours ended, Bongbong surprised her as he waited for her outside to fetch her. 

"Anong ginagawa mo dito?" A smile immediately flashed on her face upon seeing him and kissed him cheek to cheek. "Para sunduin ka?" He retorted and took her by her hand as they headed outside. 

"Uuuh? Okay? Bakit hindi mo ako tinext?" She asked. "I wanted to surprise you." He opened his car's door for her. He drove her somewhere she doesn't know. 

"Saan ba tayo pupunta?" She kept asking but he just won't give a definite answer. "Basta, relax ka lang diyan." He held her hand and resumed driving. 

He parked the car at a parking lot near the coastline and blindfolded her, she wondered what he was up to. He guided her towards their private yacht where a romantic dinner was set up. 

"Ano ba talaga 'to, mahal? Bakit may blindfold pa? Baka naman madapa ako nito ha?" She joked. "Basta, just follow me." He finally stopped and went behind her to remove her blindfolds. 

Her eyes were blinded by the light for a second, she was dazzled by the view as she realized she was standing at the yacht and facing the great view of the sunset on the sea. Her mouth dropped slightly in amusement of the beautiful view, she always loved the nature. "Surprise." He uttered softly.

She didn't know how to begin speaking in amusement. "Wow. It's so beautiful." She described and turned to him. 

"Parang ikaw." He complimented making her blush. After a while of feeding their eyes with the beautiful view, they proceeded having their dinner together. The waiters served their meal and stood beside them ready to offer assistance. 

"Grabe naman, sobrang pangmayaman naman 'to. Elitista ka talaga noh?" She remarked facetiously. He reached out for her hand and gazed into her eyes. "Ikaw rin, malapit ka nang maging elitista." He retorted making her chuckle. 

"Nako, malabong maging elitista ako, napakasimple lang ng pamumuhay ko compared sa'yo." She replied. Bongbong looked at the waiter sending a signal, the waiter revealed the covered plate in front of her revealing what's underneath. 

_It was a ring box._

Leni was blown for a second as she looked into the box, she looked back to Bongbong in shock, he smiled before he stood up taking the ring box and kneeled beside her. She couldn't even speak in such surprise, her heartbeats resonated in intoxication and astonishment. 

"Leni, mahal, we've been together for so long and we've been through a lot already. I've thought about this for a long time kase gusto ko sigurado ako and walang nang balikan, gusto ko plakado lahat kase ayokong i-fail ka..." He began, she was just listening carefully with her eyes entranced by his efforts and romantic gesture. "One year na tayo pero pakiramdam ko parang mas matagal na naging tayo and I wanna move forward and keep counting the days and years that I'm with you..." He continued. 

"So... Mahal, will you..." He blushed for a moment. "...marry me?" He dropped the question. 

"Oo naman! Yes! Oo!" She squealed and hugged him tight. He, himself was astounded by her acceptance but it meant the world to him. He placed the ring on her finger and kissed the back of her hand as he gazed into her brown eyes. 

"Pero, mahal... Sana pag-planuhan natin 'to ng maigi. Wag naman tayong magmadali." She requested. 

"Oo naman, I won't rush you, if you're not yet ready, it's okay. I can wait until handa ka na, ang gusto ko lang masigurado na pareho tayo ng vision sa future natin... Yun bang, magkasama tayong dalawa sa future na navivision natin." He elaborated. "Yes, exactly." She exhaled in happiness and hugged him so tight. 

"Salamat, mahal. Sa pagmamahal mo. Gosh, ang drama ko pero mahal na mahal kita." She professed. "Ano ka ba, mas salamat sayo sa pagmamahal and all. You have no idea how much you make me so happy and complete, basta nandiyan ka sa tabi ko feeling ko okay na ako, feeling ko perfect ako, you make me feel so sure of myself that's why I'm so sure na mahal na mahal na mahal na mahal rin kita. To the moon and back, 'til death do us part." He retorted. 

_To be continued..._


	9. Lover's Downfall

 

"Osige na, bababa ko na 'yung phone. I love you po." Leni gushed over the phone. "Osige, mamimiss kita agad." Bongbong replied. "Hmm!" She blushed. "Sige na, you might be tired already. Good night, mahal. I love you." He bid before they hang up. 

Bongbong felt so ecstatic upon realizing how much in love he was with Leni and how much she loves him back. He never expected that after all these years, someone would come and make him feel what love is. He valued her, treasured her, she was everything to him.

"Alam mo, Leni, until now, I don't like that Bongbong for you. Wala parin akong tiwala diyan sa lalakeng yan." Leila expressed. "Ate naman, 'wag mo na pagdudahan si Bongbong." Leni requested politely. "Nag-aalala lang naman ako sayo e, nagdududa lang ako na matapos ka niyang sira sirain noon, bigla ka niyang mahal na ngayon? Come on. Baka pinaglololoko ka lang niyan." She speculated. "Hindi naman, tsaka sampung buwan na yata or one year na ang nakakalipas since the election. Magmove on na tayo. Besides, I've been with him for a year already, alam kong sincere siya, nararamdaman ko." She defended him. 

"Hay nako. Wala naman akong bearing sa desisyon mo diyan kay Bongbong since feelings mo naman ang involved diyan pero sana lang maging weary ka. Baka kase invest ka ng invest ng emosyon para sa maling tao." She refuted. 

"Ate, okay lang ako. Don't worry, he's the one. I know it. I feel it. Hayaan mo na lang kami." Leni assured politely. 

"Oo nga girl. Sobrang in love na in love ka na yata kay Bongbong, mag-iwan ka rin sa sarili mo ha." Risa supported. "Ikaw pa naman ang baby girl namin dito. Mapapaaway talaga kami kapag sinaktan ka niyan." She followed. 

Leni smiled. "Salamat. Salamat sainyo, the best talaga kayo." She replied and hugged them. 

—

Leni woke up early the next day, she went to the living room and opened the television to watch some flicks. She plugged the Beatles concert DVD and watched it with the thought of Bongbong at the back of her mind — he is such a huge fan of Beatles and their favorite song together was Love Me Do. In the midst of watching, her eyes passed by the photo booth photos of her and Bongbong magnetized on her refrigerator, it brought smile to her lips, she sort of missed him. 

She continued watching the concert with a bowl of Cheetos on her hands, as it ended, she switched into a certain channel. 

A news flash appeared reporting about her. She was stunned for a moment and listened carefully to the news. 

"...kampo ng Liberal Party at ni Leni Robredo na di umanoy, nandaya sa nakaraang election..."

The news made her feel extremely bothered again. It has been a long time since that news faded out and the media left her at peace but then here it is again. 

"...at ito ay napatunayan through a voice recording na mismong si Leni Robredo ang nagsasalita..."

The voice recording played over the television. She was stoned for a moment, she was guilty of being the one talking over the recording, she knew it was her voice despite the slightly low quality of the audio as she always crack that statement when she jokes about her cheating to Bongbong. She didn't notice that her hand was covering her mouth again in astonishment of the sudden news outbreak. She wasn't holding her phone but she knew people might have been messaging and calling her already about it but then, it wasn't the thing that bothered her, it's the fact that she said those words on the recorded audio while she was with Bongbong, she was quite sure of it. 

... _dinaya kita sa VP race with the help of Liberal Party...._

Despite that the voice recording was real, it was trimmed causing it to sound really bad and crucial when it was actually uttered as a joke. She tried to think positively about him thinking that he could be clueless of this outbreak news even if it seemed impossible. Following the sudden news, the speaker of the Marcos' team had himself interviewed. 

"Ito pong audio recording na ito ay galing mismo kay senator Bongbong..."

It shattered Leni right into her chest upon hearing about it. Tears started to drench her cheeks as she continued listening to the news that slowly destroyed her integrity and image not just as a politician but as a person. 

"... And right away niya po itong ipinaalam saaming team and napgpasyahan po namin na i-out ito sa media sapagkat gusto naming maging aware ang sambayanan sa kaganapang ito..."

"So ano na po ba yung status nila senator Marcos and VP Leni Robredo ngayon?"

"Ah, they're no longer communicating. They're no longer together. Bongbong decided to cut off whatever they have since he discovered about her cheating. Sino ba namang gugustuhin na maging close sa partidong nandaya 'di ba?" The speaker continued speaking for their party, however, Bongbong was absolutely unaware that they would pursue the plan after he told them to not continue anymore as he knew his relationship with Leni is going serious as he expected and he wanted to keep her, he wasn't also informed that the narration shared by their speaker to the media would go that way like as if he shut her down and left her hanging when he discovered about the cheating. 

It was all wrong, all the news that came out; came out by surprise but then while both of them were clueless of the real story behind he sudden outbreak, it already broke Leni into pieces with the thought that the man she loved only used her, deceived her to be able to get a strong ace against her. Nothing was real, he never loved her back, it was all part of his plan and it breaks her, it breaks her a lot. 

—

It was kinda late when Bongbong woke up as he stayed a bit late that night playing the Beatles' Love Me Do on his piano as the song has been very special to them; jamming and singing together at the car with that song playing. After a couple of minutes, he took his breakfast and finally decided to check on his phone to call Leni as he seemed to miss her voice already but just right after he opened his phone, he saw the stack of unread messages. 

He wondered and opened them one by one only realizing that most of it asks him to watch the news. He rushed to the living room and opened the television, upon hearing the reports, he felt aggravated with his team for breaking out the news and speaking out for him without his permission and approval. He also felt badly confused of how they were able to get that recording but then he suddenly recalled the auto recording device that Ralph installed on his phone. He panicked and worried about Leni, it also frightened him that it may come out wrong to her considering how his speaker talked for his side. 

He didn't shut her off, he wasn't the one who gave the recording, everything was fabricated. 

He immediately rushed to Leni's house to talk to her and explain things but she didn't appear to be very welcoming anymore. Her younger sister, Lourdes went out to tell him to just leave as Leni didn't want to talk to him. 

"Anong ginagawa mo dito?" Lourdes sounded displeased seeing him. "Please, gusto ko lang makausap si Leni. Please." He begged. "Ayaw ka niyang makausap. Vulnerable si ate ngayon kaya mabuti pa umuwi ka na at wag ka nang manggulo." She suggested and turned around. "Gusto ko lang makausap si Leni, please!" He tried to stop him despite that their closed gate hindered him from coming closer. He peeked at the top of the gate. 

"Leni! Kausapin mo naman ako please! Give me a chance to explain!" He shouted. Lourdes panicked with the scene he was making, she tried to stop him but he really wanted to talk to Leni. In irk of hearing his tantrums outside, Leni stomped outside. 

"Anong ginagawa mo dito?" She asked him. Bongbong felt relieved upon seeing her. "Leni, please let me explain. Kausapin mo naman ako." He quavered in eagerness to talk to her. 

"Bakit? Alam ko na lahat. Hindi ko na kailangan makinig sa mga sasabihin mo." She rejected. "Leni, it's not like that, I swear. Wala akong kinalaman dito. Hindi ko alam kung pano nangyari yon, di ko alam na gagaw-"

"Hindi mo alam? Ano? Lahat hindi mo alam? Bong, pwede ba? Wag mo na ako lokohin. Huling huli ka na eh." She refuted. 

"Leni, I know it's complicated pero I want you to understand, Leni, mahal kita." He didn't know how to convince her to believe him. 

She scoffed upon hearing him. "Bong, pwede ba umalis ka na?" She requested. "Leni, please naman-"

"Umalis ka na!" She yelled at him but he just wanted to explain himself. "Leni, I'm begging you. Makinig ka lang sa-"

"Sabi ko, umalis ka na!" She interrupted him. "Lourdes, halika na sa loob." They walked inside their house and shut the door closed. 

Bongbong knew he couldn't convince her to listen. He kicked the stone lying next to his feet in regret, he hated how untimely things went. 

Leni immediately broke down as soon as she sat on their couch. Lourdes comforted her, after witnessing her remarkable and sincere relationship with Bongbong, she knew how much it hurts her. "Ang sakit..." She cried. "Ang sakit sakit, Des." She broke down, Lourdes made her rest her head on her shoulder as she stroked her back. The more that it breaks Leni to hear his pleas outside but fight the temptation of forgiving and further listening to him. "He deceived me. Niloko niya ako..." She bawled. "It's okay, ate. Ang mahalaga we know the truth now. I'm here for you." She comforted her. 

Bongbong kept pleading Leni to talk but he knew it was hopeless. He also realized that his sin was quite heavy that it won't be that easy to forgive. He decided to go home to give her some space and time to heal, instead he focused on thinking of ideas to redeem her from the bad news and accusations. 

—

"Bong, nasaan na ang talino mo?!" His party leader yelled at her. "You know how pathetic it would make us look like when we withdraw the accusations we threw? Anong sasabihin natin about the audio-"

"Let's say na it wasn't real. It's not Leni-"

"It's not real?! Are you out of your mind. 'Di ba sinabi natin na sayo mismo nanggaling yung audio and you immediately shut her down after you had that recording?!" He countered. 

"Hindi naman kase dapat ganito, mahal ko siya e..." He uttered in a weak voice. 

"Sige! Simple lang naman 'yan e. Image ni Leni ang masisira o image mo, pumili ka." He interrogated him but it made him feel so torn, he didn't know what to respond. 

"See? Hindi ka makasagot. Just accept it, Bong. Hayaan mo nang masira si Leni. Hindi naman makakatulong yang pagrereklamo mo, and walang magagawa yang mahal mahal na yan na sinasabi mo. Nandiyan na yan e, wala na tayong magagawa." He rebutted. "Osiya, I'll be going. Kausapin niyo siya, enlighten him to do the right things to do!" He directed them and left the office.

Martin ( _Romualdez_ ), Bongbong's cousin, knew how much he loved Leni and he knew he  as true about her despite that it was just suppose to be just a part of the plan. He has never seen Bongbong value a woman as much as he valued Leni but he knew that it was kind of hopeless to fix the mess that just began or to even fix his damaged relationship with her. 

"Bong, ano na?" He asked and sat beside him. He chuckle weakly, "'Di ko rin alam e. 'Di ko na alam kung anong uunahin ko, hindi narin ako makapag-isip ng maayos." He confided. 

"Si Leni? Anong plano mo?" He asked specifically, Bongbong didn't know how to respond correctly as she has been the main reason why he couldn't keep himself together. "'Di ko alam... Ayaw niya naman akong kausapin, she blocked my number on her phone and she's not answering my calls, she's avoiding me. Hindi ko na alam kung paano magreach out sakanya." He shared with a sigh. 

"Well, frankly speaking, I think medyo malabo na na maayos yung sainyo ni Leni lalo na't mainit pa yung issue. I suggest na you focus on resolving this issue muna, make a way para mag lie low yung issue para hindi na tirahin ng tirahin ng media si Leni and ikaw. Make a way para magfade out yung issue and if it fades out completely and if God allows, maybe that's the time na you go after Leni to win her back." Martin advised, Bongbong knew he had a point. Despite that he was so eager to redeem himself to Leni, he focused on resolving the current issue and avoided interviews that may worsen the case. 

With Bongbong's sudden silence, Leni thought that he really wasn't into winning her back, she finally convinced himself that it was all for the show and for his own good despite the fact that he was actually keeping his silence and by every time new issues come out and he counters it with silence and no comment responses, the credibility of the accusations that their party fades out bit by bit without causing much harm to his team and to Leni's team; he has been working silently to kill the heat of the media over her and the issues thrown to her, however, she missed to see that. 

The case and accusations did reach the judge of the supreme court, but upon months of studying the case, it was just trashed down as the audio evidence wasn't enough to prove Leni and her team guilty of the accusation. 

The voice behind the audio may be just someone who sounded like her, it may be manipulated or misunderstood that's why the case was trashed down immediately instead of heading it up to a series of hearings. 

The social media people and countrymen panicked and became a bit loud upon the news of the trashing of Leni's case, some of them complained about it thinking that her party might have paid the higher courts or bribed them out, however, without releasing any statements from both parties, the talk of the people about them faded out by its own — the expected plot of Bongbong's plan to end the issue about her. 

Even if his plans to resolve the issue went smoothly, it still hurts him to think that he already lost Leni. He stopped nagging and trying to reach out to her for over several months, he thought that she probably gave up on him too thinking that he gave her up first and deceived her at the first place after not pursuing her for so long as he placed all his focus to ending the issues and stopping the media from further attacking her. 

_Life's unfair. I struggled to give her time and space for healing but now, I can't win her back anymore._

_To be continued..._


	10. Mutual Past Time

Someone rang the doorbell outside Bongbong's house. He went out to check on it discovering that it was a package from Leni.

He felt clueless of what it might contain, he went inside and sat at the living room to open it up.

It was a box, he opened it up and checked on its contents piece by piece only realizing that it was everything that he had gave to her since day one. Starting from the shirts and dresses, little notes and letters up until to the tiny box that caused his heart to shatter. 

He took the small box and gazed at it with his thumb gently stroking it as he recalled the day he proposed to her, the day he saw her smile so bright because of him, the day she said yes to become his future wife. It pains him to think that it was all gone and now that she returned the ring back, he knew she no longer wants to marry him anymore. It was all over. 

He felt so much regret for losing her. He never loved anyone as much as he loved her. She was the only girl who understood his weird likes, his bizarre hobbies, the only girl who appreciated his odd habits and accepted everything about him flaws and all. She was the only girl who sincerely listened to his stories even if it doesn't really make sense. She was the only woman who made him feel like it's okay to be weird and it's okay to be yourself. She was the only girl that didn't love him for his wealth and power but for who he is, quirks and all. She was the girl he never thought existed, the only girl that taught him how to love and how to be loved back. 

But he just broke her heart.

—

Leni decided to visit the cancer kids haven in Pasig to spend her time with and to deliver her donations. The nuns and medical team at the lobby happily welcomed her in. 

"Hello ma'am Leni."  
"Hello," 

They greeted her warmly. "Hello, sorry po ngayon lang nakabisita ulit, medyo nagkaproblema lang po kase. Alam niyo na..." She apologized. "Nako, okay lang mam Leni, namiss kayo ng mga bata." The nun replied; aware of the issue she got into with Bongbong who used to visit with her before. 

Leni headed to the children, they all ran to her for a hug. They went to the playground, she sat at the elevation under the tree as she watched the children play, it brought back her sanity. Suddenly, her favorite child from the haven walked close to her. 

"Hello mama," she greeted her. "Hello, baby Sophie." She hugged her tightly, "Nasaan po si papa?" She asked looking for Bongbong, she used to be their favorite child that's why she started calling them her mama and papa. "Busy si papa mo e... Hindi siya nakasama." She faked a smile at her as she stroked her hair back to her ear. 

"Sayang naman po, dinrawing ko po kayo ni papa." She happily handed her the drawing she made. Leni felt so touched to see the child draw her and Bongbong together. "Wow... Ang galing galing naman ni baby Sophie." She complimented her. "Alam mo pag-laki mo magiging magaling kang artist." She fascinated her, Sophie hugged her happily. "I missed you mama!" She cheered, "Sana bumisita rin si papa ulit para makita niya drawing ko." She followed with enthusiasm. 

The nuns at the lobby was having a little chit chat when Bongbong suddenly entered and greeted them. Some of them felt a bit troubled after realizing that Leni is still at the playground with the kids. 

"Hello sister, hello sister, hello." He greeted them all. "Hello senator Marcos. Napadaan kayo?" They greeted him. 

"Opo sister. Namiss ko lang yung mga bata." He happily replied. "Nasa playground po sila." The new assistant informed and guided him to the playground. 

He looked around the playground appreciating the view of the children happily playing until he suddenly saw Leni sitting under the tree with Sophie. His world seemed to stop upon seeing her again. 

"Papa!" Sophie shrieked and ran to him stunning Leni. She followed Sophie's direction and saw Bongbong standing from a distance, it bothered her largely. He aimed to walk towards her as their eyes met but the children ran towards him, surrounding him. Leni took the opportunity to avoid him while the kids immobilized him with hugs, she went back to the lobby. 

"Sisters, mauna na po ako." She informed them, they were all tensed. "Nabigay na naman po daw ni Giselle yung donations kay sister Dianne kahapon, sana po makatulong sa mga bata." She followed. "Opo naman miss Leni. Makakarating sa mga bata ang tulong." She assured. 

"Sige po, mauna na po ako." She bid, Bongbong entered back to the lobby from the playground, the nuns felt a bit bothered upon the two's meeting. Leni looked at him but didn't act like it was a big deal, she continued heading out to the parking area within the vicinity of the haven, he immediately ran after her. 

"Leni!" He called but she just hastened her steps. "Leni, kausapin mo naman ako please?" He insisted, she stopped as she clenched her teeth together before turning to him. 

She glared at him and waited for him to speak. Upon seeing her give him a chance, his thoughts cluttered all over his head, he didn't know how to begin apologizing. 

"Ano? Magtititigan nalang ba tayo dito?" She asked. "No, Leni. I'm sorry..." He felt so out of words. She got bummed waiting for him to speak, she turned her back but he stopped her before she did. She pulled her arm off his grip. 

"Ano bang gusto mo?!" She whined starting to get annoyed. "Alam mo, kung wala ka namang sasabihin 'wag mo na akong guluhin. Sinasayang mo ang oras ko." She followed. 

"Leni, 'wag mo naman akong iwasan-"

She scoffed. "Baket?" 

"Gusto ko lang sana makapag-usap tayo-"

"Para saan? Para pagtawanan ako? Para ipamuka saakin kung gaano ako katanga? Para sabihin sakin na ang tanga tanga ko na naniwala ako sayo? Sige na, this is your chance." She retorted. 

"Hinde, Leni... Mahal kita-"

"Wag mo naman akong gaguhin, Bong." She interjects, he was startled for a moment. 

"Leni, hindi naman ganon 'yun e-"

"Eh ano pala yon? Nakuha mo na lahat saakin, Bong, ano pa bang gusto mo!?" She whined in extreme agony she was enduring because of him. 

"Leni, I know it's complicated. I know mahirap paniwalaan pero minahal kita; sa maniwala ka man or sa hindi, minahal talaga kita. Please naman maniwala ka saakin." He didn't know how to begin with as he was just too eager to tell her the complicated story of everything. 

Tears started to drip down over her cheeks. "Nasaan ang pagmamahal don? 'Di ba part lang naman ng plano lahat ng 'yon?" She refuted his statement. "'Di ba ang plano paniwalain mo ako na mahal mo ako, paikutin ako para makuha niyo yung gusto niyo? Para makakuha kayo ng ebidensya na ikakasira ko?! So nasaan yung pagmamahal na sinasabi mo?!" She broke down. 

"Ano 'to? Hurting Leni part 2? Kulang pa ba, Bong," She added sounding so devastated. "Kulang pa ba?" She hit his chest. A sharp exhale escaped his mouth as he felt like he was just worsening the situation. 

"It's not like that. Hindi ako aware sa plano ng partido, hindi ko alam kung pano nila nakuha yung recording, I didn't know. Please believe me." He begged for her to listen. 

"Hindi alam, puro hindi alam! Sino pa bang pwedeng magbigay sakanila non? Ikaw lang, Bong! Sayo lang naman ako naging komportableng mag-joke tungkol sa dayaan na 'yon eh, ikaw lang naman yung pinagkatiwalaan ko." She refuted. 

"They installed an auto recording device sa phone ko, hindi ko alam, parang ganon pero Leni, please naman. Leni mahal kita, mahal na mahal at hindi ko pineke yon-"

"Tama na! Pwede ba? Alam ko na nga lahat diba?! Hindi mo na kailangan magpanggap na all the hugs, all the kisses and all the sex meant something to you! 'Wag na tayo maglokohan dito!" She interrupts his defense as her teeth ground each other. 

She wiped her tears drenching her cheeks forcefully. "Sige na, ako na yung tanga kase naniwala ako nung sinabi mong mahal mo ako, ang tanga tanga ko na naniwala ako na kayang mahalin ng isang tulad mo yung isang hampaslupang tulad ko e langit ka, lupa ako. Akala ko posible; nagpaloko ako sa nararamdaman ko, nabulag ako sa kasinungalingan mo na hindi ko na namalayan na isa lang pala ako sa mga babaeng pinaglalaruan mo." She broke down. "Bakit nga naman seseryosohin ng isang Bongbong Marcos yung tulad ko 'di ba? Sa mga babaeng umaaligid palang sayo wala na akong sinabi e. It's so stupid kase akala ko fairytale ang buhay ko, akala ko posible na maging masaya tayo." He didn't know how to respond. "Akala lang pala lahat." She added. 

Silence crept in between them, only he sound of her crying was heard, he wanted to come to her and wrap his arms around her but he knew he can't. 

"I want to erase every memory of you in my life. Gusto na kitang kalimutan... Ang sakit sakit na kase e, ang sakit sakit dito," she tapped her chest. "Ang saya saya ko naman noon kaya lang hindi pala pang-matagalan 'yon." She cried harder. 

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. Alam ko it's not that easy to forgive pero sana maptawad mo ako pero Leni, lahat ng pagmamahal na pinakita ko sa'yo wala halong kasinungalingan yon." He bowed his head in guilt. She wanted to believe but she just can't. 

"Bakit ba kase sa dinami dami ng taong pwede kong mahalin, bakit ikaw pa? Bakit sa dinami dami ng taong pwede mong paglaruan, bakit ako pa? Ang sakit e. Sobrang sakit." She broke down as her heart shattered in front of him. He felt so bad seeing her hurting, seeing her cry was the least thing he wanted to see but he knew it was all his fault. A huge weight rested on his chest as he watched the woman that he loves cry because of him. 

"I'm really sorry, Leni. I'm a mess pero I swear to fix this mess I dragged you in, patawarin mo lang ako." He begged. 

"Sana nakinig nalang ako sakanila, sana nakinig ako sa payo nila na 'wag nang makipagsapalaran. Sana hindi nalang kita pinagtanggol sakanila kase totoo naman lahat ng sinabi nila e. Hindi sila nagkulang sa pagpapaalala saakin na hindi dapat ako basta basta magtiwala sayo. Kaso wala e, natanga na, nagpaloko ako, naginvest ng emosyon, nagmahal ng sobra sobra kaya ayan, wala akong napala." She cried-scoffed. 

"Leni-"

He tried to reach for her hand but she took a step back and dodged his grip. The pain that she was enduring because of him was too much, she knew she had to leave already. 

"Tama na, Bong. Sobrang sakit na, hindi ko na alam kung kaya ko pa. Kung may konti pang concern na natitira diyan sayo, sana yun nalang yung maging rason para tigilan mo na ako. Layuan mo na ako, gusto na kitang mawala sa buhay ko." She weeped. It took a while before she was even able to speak again, Bongbong felt so reckoned, he didn't know what to say anymore. 

"Pero salamat, thank you for making me happy for the short time. Salamat dahil minahal mo ako... Kahit kunwari lang. At least naramdaman ko kung anong feeling mahalin ng isang tulad mo." She pitied herself. "Wag ka mag-alala, this will be the last time na magkakasama tayo, simula ngayon wala ng basura na didikit dikit o susunod sunod sayo." She wiped her tears as her voice cracked. "Pwede ka nang kumain ulit sa mga sosyalin na restaurant, hindi mo na kailangan pilitin yung sarili mo sa mga kacheapan ko, hindi mo na kailangan magpanggap na masaya ka na isang tulad ko lang ang girlfriend mo. Alam naman natin pareho na hindi ako nababagay sa isang tulad mo." Tears ran over her cheeks. 

"That's not true." He disagreed. "Hindi, okay lang. 'Wag na tayo magbolahan." She refuted. 

It was very unlikely, she didn't expect to see it but Bongbong actually cried in front of her. He was badly overwhelmed, hurting her was the least thing he wanted but he did. Leni felt so weak seeing him cry with her. 

"Tigil na natin 'to." She pleaded and entered her car and drove away crying her herself out as she could no longer contain the distraught she was enduring. 

Bongbong knew it was already hopeless for her to forgive him with everything she said. His mess brought too much damage on her and their relationship that it would be such a miracle for them to even get back together. He had a choice to clarify things about him and her to his party but he chose not to and now it's all a mess. He watched her drove away as his heart cried seeing her go farther away from him. 

"I love you, Leni. I'm sorry for everything." Bongbong felt so much remorse with the loss of the love of his life, Leni. 

He wanted mend things back but fixing a  _tainted trust_  is like fixing a shattered mirror, the cracks will always be there. 

_To be continued..._


	11. Not Good Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank those who constantly support, share and tweet our story especially those who uses #TaintedTrust hashtag on twitter! Hope yu continue to tweet and share our story!!! You guys are so amazing! Thank you so so so so much!

 

Right after the issue between Leni and Bongbong went down, Bongbong decided to talk to Leni once again and explained what really happen. Leni is still hesitant about talking to him, but then she decided to listen for a bit — maybe it's time to wake up her mind and she badly needed it anyway.

After a lot of explanations that Bongbong uttered, Leni didn't say anything at all. She just listened but refused to respond, he felt like all his words were wasted, but at least in his mind, he did his part.

"May sasabihin ka pa ba?" Leni asked him after suppressing her tears from rolling down. He wanted to tell her how much he missed her and how much it kills him every time it sink into him that he already lost her. 

"Leni, I know I've caused you a lot of trouble, pain and tears... pero wala na ba talaga tayong pag-asa?" Bongbong said with sadness in his voice. Leni did feel again the burden, the pain that she endured ever since they placed an end to their relationship. 

"Nanahimik ako, ginawa ko ang mga dapat gawin para lumabas at malinaw kung ano 'yung dapat, alam ko na baka iniisip mo tumigil na ako, sumuko na ako pero Leni, hindi ako tumigil sa pagmamahal sa'yo..." He continued.

"Bongbong please, tama na—," Leni tried to stop him. "Maraming nagsasabi na malabo na daw na maibalik 'yung sa atin, a part me wants to believe pero hindi ko kayang sumuko, Leni." He felt a string of pain on his chest. "Lahat ng pinakita ko sa'yo, sinabi ko sa'yo nung tayo pa, totoo yun. Hindi 'yun palabas lang, God knows kung gaano kita minahal, Leni..." Tears made his eyes glisten in sorrow. 

"I am willing to wait for you to recover. Alam ko galit ka sa akin at alam ko din na hindi na kagaya ng dati yung nararamdaman mo. Pero naniniwala parin ako na ikaw yung babaeng para sa akin." He confided. "Leni, please... Can we give it another try? Pangako, hindi na kita sasaktan ulit..." He said as he kneeled on front of her holding her hands. She refused to look at him in the eye as it was one of her weakness. 

"Bong, hindi ganon kadali 'yang hinihingi mo,  natatakot ako na baka kapag minahal na naman kita maulit nanaman lahat," Leni answered him, causing his tears to roll down, he immediately wiped it off as he didn't want her to think he was acting it out. Leni saw it making her struggle not to cry.

"I am not rushing you, alam kong mahirap patawarin yung nagawa ko, 'yung mga sakit na dinala ko sa'yo pero Leni, sana 'wag mo naman ako pagbawalan na patuloy kang mahalin, ikaw lang 'yung minahal ko ng ganito e." After that, Bongbong stood up, seeing Leni in his eyes, he hugged her. He felt the solace, that he never felt to anyone.

Leni — still in shock and couldn't say anything but she didn't reciprocate the hug. Maybe the heart is still stronger than your mind, she said to her self. However, she was still aching, she wasn't ready to forgive yet. 

She can't deny the fact that she still loves him, she's still in love with him. Maybe they just need time, time to heal everything and to put away things that hurts them.

"Bong." She said. He broke from the hug and looked at her. "Hayaan mo na ako." She uttered with a weak voice. "'Wag mo na ako pahirapan..." She sounded so hurting. 

Bongbong saw it as her way of telling him that there is really no more chance. He tried to smile and bid goodbye, maybe giving themselves time to mend their broken-hearts. 

"If that's what makes you happy... hindi na kita guguluhin pero maghihintay ako... And sana isang araw... Sana, maptawad mo rin ako." He uttered as his goodbye. She suppressed her tears from rolling down her cheeks until he left. 

She felt so shattered, so broken. She knew to herself that she loves him so much, the memories they had kills her but she was just too afraid to try again. Maybe he'll serve as a lesson to her, maybe one day they'll be fine again if God allows but what she needs for now is healing. 

—

Months ran away, everyday felt like a struggle to Bongbong. Every time he sees her on the television he had to convince himself to stop hurting already, it was hard for him, it was tough. 

Despite that it was her own request, it pains Leni to think that Bongbong seemed to gave up on her already. He did his promise, he never bothered her again as she pleaded but ironically, it hurts her. However, she did her best to convince herself to move on and accept the fact that they are just not meant to be. 

She began seeing other people, expanding her circle of friends and opening herself into new suitors. It took her a while to settle down as she hated the feeling of having the need to start all over again. 

After a couple more months, news about Antonio Trillianes ( _Note: He is single in this story)_  going after Leni ramped over the media. He was one of her consistent suitors ever since she broke up with Bongbong, during the elections last 2016, his admiration for Leni has been quite obvious already and as Bongbong heard the news, he just found it inevitable not to feel more and more hopeless. 

Antonio was a very gentleman kind of man, he was very sweet to her, his accomplishments were remarkable as well — Leni gave him a chance, she started going out with him platonically. The more that it broke Bongbong to know that she is already dating someone else. 

_Baka nga nakamove on na siya. Baka nga wala na talagang pag-asa._

He wanted to try going out again and ask new girls out but with the thought of Leni on his mind and her image as his main standards, he felt so bummed. Every girl he meets appeared so shïtty for him, they would either be too sassy, too demanding, too liberated, a gold digger or too fake, nobody made him feel complete like her, nobody does it like Leni. 

"Parang ano 'tong si Bongets. Go out! Keep looking around! Makakahanap ka rin ng kapalit ni Leni!" Martin encouraged him upon seeing him lonely sitting at the bar's lounge. He chuckled, "I'm looking but nobody's good enough." He replied, Martin sat beside him. 

"Ano bang type mo sa babae? Ako maghahanap para sa'yo." He asked. "Mmm, yung simple lang. May humor, fun to be with, walang arte, sweet, nakakasakay sa kahit anong usapan..." 

"May kilala akong babaeng ganyan!" Martin had a girl on his mind. "Talaga? Sino? Pakilala mo na ako, ngayon na." Bongbong enthused. "Ay nako, magugustuhan mo siya, mamatay man." He uttered confidently taking Bongbong's interest. "Sino nga-"

"Si Leni Robredo." Martin interrupts, he chuckled. "Parang gagò 'to eh. Sabi ko anong type mo sa babae, dinescribe mo lang si Leni e." Martin retorted playfully. 

"Bongets naman, pano ka nga naman makakahanap ng babaeng makakatulong sa'yo sa pagmove on kay Leni kung si Leni parin ang hinahanap mo hanggang ngayon. Come on! Ang OA mo na ha. Six months na yata kayong wala ni Leni pero parang kahapon lang kayo naghiwalay." He scolded him. 

"Ewan ko ba. OA na kung OA pero she's irreplaceable." He drank his drink. "Hindi yan! Ayaw mo lang kase buksan yung sarili mo for new people." Martin refuted. "No, I don't know. Maybe I don't need someone new in my life, maybe it's still her that I need." He replied unashamed of his struggle to move on with Leni. 

"Ang lakas ng tama mo kay Leni, Bongets." Martin remarked. "Kaya lang kase... Siya nga nakikipagdate na sa iba, ikaw pa ba?" He followed. "Nasaktan ko siya e. I cannot blame her kung mas mauna siyang makamove on saakin." He replied. "Besides, maganda siya, hindi siya mahirap mahalin. As a matter of fact masarap siyang mahalin so I won't be surprised kung maraming aaligid aligid sakanya or if there would be people wooing her." He followed and reminisced the days when he used to be so happy with her. 

"Sayang talaga... Engaged na kami noon e... Kaya lang nagka-aberya pa." He faked a laugh. 

"Ligawan ko kaya siya ulit?" Bongbong randomly shared his idea. "Seriously? 'Di ba nangako ka na sakanya na lalayuan mo na siya? Tsaka she's dating Trillianes already. I don't think it's a good idea." Martine disagreed, Bongbong knew he had a point. His rising hopes immediately declined. 

—

It has been around six months since Antonio and Leni started going out together, hence, she still refused to take him as her boyfriend. For her, he was all nice, all brave and loving to her but then, she felt like it would be so unfair for her to take him as her new boyfriend as she never imagined being with him in the future. She loved his company but she just couldn't imagine settling with him — she never imagined him the way she imagined Bongbong before. Hence, she still didn't neglect the idea that she might just be scared of loving again. 

One evening, Leni went out with Antonio for a dinner, she plotted to open up to him about their relationship status and about how she feels for him for clarification. However, she lost her guts to tell it to him during their dinner. 

"Hindi mo ba nagustuhan yung pagkain?" Antonio asked upon noticing how Leni went silent as they walked back to the parking after they ate their dinner. "Ah, no... I mean, I like it." She replied. "May problema ba?" He asked but she just shook her head. "Wala naman." She uttered softly and smiled.

He held her hand. "May problema ka e. Come on, tell me." He smiled at her making her feel comfortable to open up. She looked at his hand stroking her hand, her sight travelled up to his face, as soon as she saw his soft smile, she knew she had to tell him everything she has been keeping already. 

"Gusto ko lang sana mag-thank you sa oras na binibigay mo saakin." She stated, he smiled more and kissed the back of her hand. "Hindi mo naman kailangan magpasalamat don. I like it being with you." He replied. 

She smiled softly and bowed her head in guilt. "You know, I'm blessed to have someone like you." She kept stating vague phrases, he smiled. Antonio opened the car's door for her before he went to other side and settled at the driver's seat. 

"So... Uwi na ba tayo or do you like to go somewhere else?" He asked. "Ikaw, saan mo ba gusto?" She replied, "kahit saan." He replied, suddenly she remembered the time when Bongbong would ask her the same question and she would just reply  _kahit saan_  and he would joke about asking where _kahit saan_  is. She didn't realize she was already smiling. 

"Leni." Antonio called her attention as she seemed to be daydreaming. "Are you okay?" He asked, Leni felt bad as she realized that she was thinking of Bongbong while she's with Antonio. 

"Sorry. May naalala lang ako." She apologized feeling so bad for him. She felt bombarded with the thought again, she didn't know if she's being unfair of not giving Antonio a chance. 

_What if he's a good choice but then I am just being too pessimistic about this? What if I'm just trying to convince myself that I am just being pessimistic because I am desperate to get over Bongbong? What if? I don't even know what's the right thing to do._

She felt like she needed a sign but she clearly has no idea of where to ask or find it. Antonio was a nice man but she is just so torn about starting all over again with him or just tell him to give up on her already. 

"Leni? Sigurado ka bang okay ka lang?" He asked again upon noticing her divided attention. She sighed in guilt, "I'm sorry." She mumbled. He held her hand to ease her. "Okay lang, ano ka ba. Ano bang bumabagabag sayo?" He asked. She looked at him with her anxious eyes, "nothing." She replied. 

He knew she just didn't want to tell him, he didn't want to force her either. "Baka pagod ka lang, I'll drive you home so you can rest." He just drove and made sure she'll get home safely. 

Antonio parked his car right in front of her house. "Sige na, have some rest and matulog ka ng maaga ha." He reminded. "Salamat," she replied and smiled at him. 

She just feel so bad for him for every time he makes her feel how much she cares for her and the fact that she's still uncertain about him made her pity him. 

"Salamat sa lahat, Ton." She began transitioning the aura into something more serious. He smiled at her, "you're always welcome, Leni."

This time, she felt desperate to determine her feelings for him, despite their six month platonic dating, she leaned towards him and initiated a kiss. He was surprised for a moment but he welcomed her soft lips pressing against his. 

Her lips slowly patted over him, she used every movement, every texture and every butterflies she felt upon kissing him to search for her feelings but then, it just wasn't enough. 

She gazed into his eyes as their lips parted. He smiled weakly at her, slightly breathless of her sudden gesture. 

_Nothing._

She uttered at the back of his head as she looked into his eyes and felt the warmth of his breath. 

She felt nothing for him. There were no heartbeats racing, there was no time slowing down, there were no shockwaves on her body. It felt like a normal kiss. This time, she was already sure that she has no romantic feelings for him despite that they have been going out for so long. 

She gulped as she leaned backwards. "Good night." She uttered awkwardly. "Salamat sa paghatid ulit." She followed. 

"Good night." He nodded before she went down the car leaving him startled inside. 

As soon as she entered her house, she leaned against the wall. She knew she had to turn down Antonio already before he completely falls for her, she knew she can't reciprocate his love and it would be unfair for her to lead him on. 

_To be continued..._

 


	12. SONA 2018

It has been over a year since Leni and Bongbong decided to separate ways. Leni dated Antonio after her break up with Bongbong but she eventually ended it upon realizing that she clearly cannot imagine her future with him. 

Bongbong stopped nagging her in guilt of hurting her again despite that he still wants to fight for her. Within the months of being away with each other, he heard the rumors of different public figures, trying to woo Leni, congressmen, senators and others, it made him feel insecure; something he isn't used of feeling about. However, a part of him accepted the fact that he no longer has a chance. 

Imelda was just about to head down to the living room when he saw Bongbong's laptop screen flashing his photos with Leni, he seemed to have left it off while looking at their photos together. In a moment, he came back to the living room from the kitchen after making some sandwich for himself. 

"You're still not over that girl, aren't you?" She began a conversation, Bongbong had a hint that she saw his photos, he just chuckled. 

"You know son, there are still a lot of women out there. Hindi lang siya ang nag-iisang babae sa mundo." She tried to enlighten him, he smiled weakly as he didn't find it helpful. 

"But I want her. Siya lang, ma." He retorted, Imelda was amused to hear it from him, he looked at her. "You know when dad said that when he saw you, he knew you were the one? That's exactly what I felt when I was with Leni. I knew she was the one," he followed. "Kaya lang pinakawalan ko pa. Nandiyan na e, nawala pa." He faked a laugh. 

For once, Imelda felt his son hurting over a woman and it bothered her at some points, he knew he was amateur with such aspect as it was her first to time to even witness her own son fall in love deeply with someone. 

"People come and go. You have to understand that concept of life. If they are meant to stay, they will stay, otherwise, they'll just be a part of your memory and maybe teach you a lesson." She enlightened him. 

He sighed. "Pero alam ko na naman na wala ng chance. It's been like a year since we broke up, ang tagal na rin. Besides, ang dami naring nanliligaw sakanya, I doubt she still thinks of me. Nasaktan ko siya noon, this must be the consequence of my mistake." He shared. 

"Leni will come back if she really loves you and if she's really the one for you. If not, then you have to accept it. You can't live forever waiting for someone who isn't coming back." She added. 

"Oo naman, ma... Ang hirap lang tanggapin. Sobrang minahal ko kase siya e. We've been together for over one year, I still remember how I courted her for three months before, it was such a challenge but it's all worth it. It felt like forever." He reminisced. 

Imelda chuckled, she couldn't explain why, despite that Leni and her son broke up for over a year already, she felt like they would still be the ones ending up together. She was uncertain of it but that's what she felt, all she could wish now is that her instincts were correct. 

"Sabi nga nila 'di ba, walang forever." She quoted the juvenile generation making Bongbong laugh. 

—

"Bongets," Martin and Grace entered his office. "Oh? Napadaan kayo?" He was amused with their sudden presence. 

"Uy, kapatid!" He facetiously greeted Grace. "Kapatid!" She greeted back and shook his hand. Martin found it hard to formulate how to begin telling him about the news they just heard. 

"Bakit nga kayo napadaan?" Bongbong asked again. Grace looked at Martin, "Ikaw na magsabi." He passed to her. "Bakit ako? Ikaw na!" She countered. 

"Eh kung ako nalang kaya?" Bongbong threw a sarcasm. "Ano nga 'yon?" He asked, Martin finally had the courage to speak. "Aattend ka ng SONA 'di ba?" Martin assured. 

"Oo, bakit?" He retorted. "Kase we heard this morning a news." He sustained. "Jusko naman ang daming paligoy ligoy," Bongbong complained. 

"Leni will be attending." Martin went straight to the point stunning him. It was announced that she can't make it to the SONA due to her meeting with the authority of Bangladesh with senator Alan Cayetano but then it just got cancelled this morning bringing a twist to Bongbong. 

"Akala ko hindi siya makaka-attend?" He asked calmly. "Na-cancel yung meeting nila ni Cayetano sa Bangladesh. She just confirmed this morning that she's attending to support Digong." Grace clarified bringing a sudden silence to Bongbong. 

"Okay lang ba?" Martin asked him, it took Bongbong sometime to respond. "Oo naman. Bakit naman hindi?" He retorted. 

"Naisip lang kasi namin yung... Past niyo ba." He added. "Sus, it's been a year. Wala na 'yon." He chuckled. "Sigurado ka?" He asked. 

"Oo naman! I've moved on, don't worry about me." He assured and tapped them. "Well, if you say so. We just went here to inform you baka kase magulat ka." They bid goodbye and left him behind. 

Despite what he said, as soon as he was left alone, his chest felt a bit heavy again with the thought of seeing Leni again at the back of his head. He was uncertain if he was even ready to see her again, he wasn't sure if he could handle it in case he sees her with someone else, hence, he wanted to have a chance to see her again.

—

Bongbong arrived at the Batasang Pambansa complex with Martin, Grace and his team a bit earlier than the call time, passing through the red carpet up to settling on their designated area. 

Every time the media makes noise, it thrills and worries Bongbong thinking it might be Leni who's arriving and he was still uncertain on how to act around her. Suddenly, Risa came with senator De Lima making Bongbong wonder why they aren't with Leni when they are her closest friends. Fearing to appear too excited to see Leni again, he remained seated instead of coming up to them to ask about Leni. He kept glancing at their table torn whether to ask them or not as he felt curious about them not being with her. 

"Si Leni!" Martin exclaimed in surprise upon seeing her arrive, the media panicked and immediately gathered to take photos as Leni arrived at the red carpet who seemed to look extremely stunning and elegant with her black filipiñiana with sweetheart neckline and her dress tightly grasping on her body's figure. The balance of reservation and sexiness made her look elegantly ravishing making her steal a scene. 

As Bongbong laid his eyes on her, his world seemed to abruptly stop and his vision slowed down into the assets of her body starting from the bottom, going up to her skirt's slit flashing her smooth biker figured legs that he used to touch, up to her remarkable curved hips, up to her small waists that he used to hold, her smooth and flawless chest slightly peeking out through her sweetheart neckline, her neck that he used to ghost and nuzzle, her lips that gleamed that evening made him remember the soft texture and sweet taste of her kisses, her soft wavy hair that touches his face when he kisses her neck and her brown eyes that pierces his soul for every time she looks back at him.

He never thought he would still feel butterflies on his stomach once he sees her again when he thought he was already on his way to finally getting over her — he was wrong, seeing her just brought back all his feelings all over again.

He suddenly bowed his head as he recalled the last SONA where they arrived at the venue together as a couple, it aches him inside. 

"Bongets, okay ka lang?" Grace asked. "Ha? Oo naman." He faked a smile. "Okay lang ako. Don't worry." He assured them. Grace knew something was bothering him but she didn't want to grill it in so she just ignored it. 

Bongbong vividly reminisced the touch of her hand as they walked together at the red carpet before, the way she looked at him, the way she made him feel like she was all comfortable and happy with him on her side. He recalled himself overhearing the other incumbent senators complimenting her and he would just brag about how she is actually his girlfriend, it's everything he wished he could still do, yet, they are already over. 

All he could ever do now is watch her around and steal glances like they were a complete stranger. 

Leni formally entered the hall and began greeting the senators and attendees. 

"Hi!"  
"Hello po, senator."  
"Hello po, congressman."

She shook their hands with politeness and respect, she was still that humble, she never changed. 

"Hello po, senator Grace." She shook her hand, "senator Martin!" She shook his hand, it took her a moment. She smiled at Bongbong. "Senator Bongbong." She shook his hand, his world stopped as their hands patted on each other. 

"Buti nakapunta po kayo." She conversed. "Oo naman, buti nakapunta  _ka_." Grace replied, Martin remained silent feeling a bit bothered for Bongbong. "Ah, oo nga eh. Buti nalang na-cancel yung meeting namin ni senator Alan sa Bangladesh." She shared. "Nabalitaan nga namin," Grace replied. 

A man suddenly approached Leni and whispered something. "Okay," she replied and tangled her arm on the his. She smiled at them as they walked towards their designated seats. 

Martin and Grace worried for Bongbong upon witnessing Leni with another man. However, they didn't want to worsen his situation by nagging him questions. They just remained their mouths shut and just comforted him in another way. 

Even Bongbong was bothered, himself, seeing a man escorting Leni in, what's worse is he isn't aware of who that man was and it made him feel quite insecure. 

His glances at Leni became more frequent, he felt the urge to come to her and at least show an effort or hint but his fear of rejection held him back. Hence, he felt so tempted especially when the man she's with left for a comfort room break. 

"Vice president Leni Robredo," the organizer called her to settle herself on stage. Bongbong finally earned his guts, he stood up and extended his hands to escort Leni up to the speaker's platform like the good old days of them being together. The senators and public officials knew about their break up and seeing him do such acts intrigued them.

Leni was quite astonished to see him offering a hand to her yet, she didn't want to diss him, moreover, Rof was on a comfort room break and taking Bongbong's initiative wouldn't sound so bad. 

She took his hand bringing such relief to him as they walked to the speaker's platform. "Thank you." She whispered and flashed a weak smile at him. 

The more that it intrigued the witnesses as they saw them briefly whispering to each other, they couldn't hear them. 

"Good luck." He uttered, something he used to say to her before when she is about to begin the opening remarks for the SONA of President Duterte. Leni watched him walk back to his seat, amused by his unexpected gesture. She bowed her head and pretended to review her opening speech — she intrinsically blushed over his gentleman action. 

"Gumaganon ka na pala ha?" Grace teased as soon as Bongbong went back to his seat. "Lakas, Bongets." Martin fist bumped him. 

"Akala ko hiwalay na sila?"  
"Sila na ba ulit?"  
"Are they back?"  
"Buti friends na sila ulit."  
"That's nice of them. Mukang okay na naman sila."

People inside the hall murmured. In a couple of minutes, Leni began with her speech proceeding to the program flow and finally, to Digong's address. 

Bongbong had his eyes stealing glances on Leni and the man she's with, they seem fond of each other but nothing romantic, he thought they might be just friends but then it still bothered him until the end of the event. 

Leni dropped by the comfort room to fix herself and have some break as the program was about to end. Bongbong took the opportunity to talk to her without anyone else around. 

He stayed outside the comfort room's hallway, as soon as Leni came out, he pretended he coincidentally just got out of the male's comfort room as well. 

"Hey!" He uttered playing it cool. "Hi," Leni retorted with a slight hint of surprise to see him behind her. "Nagcomfort room lang. Ikaw rin pala. Coincidence?" He sounded a bit obvious, he was heedless. She chuckled at him, she knew he was there for quite sometime but she pretended she didn't know. 

They walked side by side slowly, heading back to the hall. "So, buti pala nakapunta ka parin." He began a quick talk. "Oo nga e." She smiled, he was captivated for a moment. "By the way, you look beautiful." He complimented as he lost a topic to talk about. 

"Hindi naman, pero thank you." She blushed. "No, you really look beautiful. Mesmerized siguro yung date mo sa'yo, ano?" He discreetly inspected, she just chuckled. "Boyfriend mo?" He asked making her chuckle even more. "Hinde, ano ba." She denied. "Ah, dating?" He guessed. 

"No," she giggled, he furrowed his forehead and smiled at her. "Eh ano mo yung kasama mo kanina?" They pused walking for a moment as they reached the door of the hall.

"Pinsan ko yon, ano ka ba. Si kuya Rof, judge sa Sorsogon." She clarified, he was blown for a moment after realizing that he was being wary of her cousin the whole time. "Seryoso?" He laughed at himself. 

"Oo, he is set to meet senator Drillon kase, e alam mo namang ayokong mag-isang naglalakad sa red carpet kaya nagpa-escort na ako sakanya." She elaborated as she watched him earn relief. 

"Sige ha, mauna na ako sa loob." She smiled and entered the plenary hall going back to her seat. Bongbong felt loose upon learning that he has no one to be insecure about and the fact that Leni freely informed him about it made him earn hope that he has a better chance now to talk to her and patch things up. After a while, he entered the hall as well and went to his seat. 

Throughout the remaining minutes of the event, the two exchanged smiled and glances at each other.

"Leni-" He aimed to call her attention as they crossed each other's path at the lobby but Leila immediately interrupted his attempt with a glare. 

"Uy." Leni looked at him with a soft smile. "Uh... Do you have plans tonight?" He was hopeful. "Kung yayayain mo siya for a date, ako nang magsasabi sa'yo na hindi siya pwede." Leila answered for her, Leni weakly held Leila's arm to calm her down as she knows she hates him. "Ate..." Leni murmured. 

"Oh, okay... I was just hoping-"

"Hindi siya pwede, period. Halika na," she guided Leni to their van interrupting Bongbong. Leni understands Leila's manner of talking to him, she just smiled at him as she walked away. "Sorry," she mouthed to him. 

—

Bongbong woke up the next morning eager to talk to his mom to tell her about his encounter with Leni but she seems to be out of the house. 

"Daisy, nasaan si mama?" He asked their house helper. "Ay kakaalis lang po, may attendan lang daw po na gathering." She replied, Bongbong wondered why she didn't inform him, however, he just waited for her to come home for him to tell her about Leni.

_To be continued..._


	13. Limitations

 

"Vice Leni, may bisita po kayo." Her assistant informed her as she was reviewing some bills at her office during a dead afternoon. "Sino daw po?" She asked without any hint of thrill or interest. 

"Si Madam Imelda Marcos po." She informed taking up her full attention. She was stunned for a moment, she stood up. "Imelda Marcos? As in... Bakit daw po?" She stammered. "Wala naman pong nabanggit ma'am. Gusto lang daw po kayong makausap." She retorted, Leni felt a but overwhelmed as she didn't expect her to come for a visit. 

"Sige po, papasukin niyo nalang po." She instructed her and sat back on her seat as she waited for her to enter her office. 

"Good afternoon po," she immediately greeted and shook her hand as she entered, Imelda reciprocated her handshake and had a cheek to cheek with her. Leni guided her and offered her a seat in front of her desk before she went to the other side to take a seat. 

"Napadaan po kayo." She stated a bit nervous to speak to her. "Yes. I came here to talk to you, iha." She replied trying to begin a warm start. Leni was uncertain of why and how they'll start a talk but she had a hint of what it was about.

"Sa tingin ko naman ay alam mo kung sino ang pag-uusapan natin ngayon." Imelda began, Leni bowed her head a bit. "Uhm, actually I'm surprised..." She uttered thinking that she would encourage him to continue staying away from Bongbong. "Well it's about Bongbong." She replied. 

Imelda took a deep breath and looked blankly on the floor. "It's very unusual for me to talk to someone like this but I knew I had to, for my son." She followed. Leni still felt badly intimidated by her, she didn't know how to respond so she chose to remain silent and just listen carefully. 

"First of all, I'd like to apologize for my horrible treatment to you the first time we met, when Bongbong introduced you to me." She apologized. "It's okay, tita. Naiintindihan ko naman po na you only want the best for your son." Leni replied. "Ayoko lang ng nag-iinvest ng affection sa mga temporary people, I didn't treat you well because I was informed that having you as his girlfriend was just part of the plan, you do know that, right?" She added. "Opo..." She nodded weakly. 

"But that evening, Bongbong told me that it was no longer part of their plan. He told me that he is serious about you already, honestly, it amused me. I told him that if he's really serious about you, then I'll make it up to you next time, unfortunately we weren't given the chance." She spilled, it was something that Leni haven't heard about. 

"Honestly, I am very amused by how you made Bongbong affectionate. Ever since you became his girlfriend, he would come to me, so excited to tell me about his day with you, about you and about how he is so happy with you and lately, he told me na nagpropose na pala siya sayo noon." She shared, Leni smiled softly, the stories that Imelda shared brought a slight prickle on her chest. 

"Tita... Alam naman po natin na nangyari parin yung plano nila noon. It's not that I'm disapproving your stories po pero baka po kase na-intoxicate lang si Bongbong noon, kaya ganon siya nung kami pa po." She refuted politely as she didn't want to open herself to expectations again. 

Imelda chuckled making Leni a bit nervous thinking she didn't like the way she responded. "Leni, trust me, that's what I had in mind too way back before. Pero hindi naman siguro tatagal ang intoxication ng isang tao for one whole year because honestly, he is still in love with you until now." She blurted out making Leni be struck by the big words she used. "I tried to scold him for being so into you but he seems so sure of what he wants." She added. 

"I wasn't even in favor of him firing his counseling adviser just because he was advising him to get his hands off the issues but he was desperate to help in ending the malicious news about you without you knowing." She added, Leni looked at her in anticipation as she never heard about any of it yet. "And the fact that he was the one who gave your lawyer the defense and details to counter his own camp so that your case would be trashed in the court as soon as possible, was something very crucial for him to do. It's like a treason to his own team but he chose  _you_  over them." She continued sharing, it finally was clear to Leni how the case seemed to be so easy and smooth way back when the issue was still on fire. She was clueless of Bongbong's underground help to her team and she missed to see that effort as she was blinded and brainwashed by the news and words thrown by his team. 

"Ano po ba talagang point ng pag-uusap natin?" She asked courageously as she felt lost already. 

"My point is, if you can still give a chance to my son, let him know, if not, let him go. He is trapped in uncertainty and I want you to help him snap out of it." She retorted, Leni was speechless for a moment. "It's tough to see my son struggling in love that's why I came here to negotiate. You'll understand it when you become a mother someday." She added. 

"Don't worry, tita, kahit ano naman pong kahinantnan ng relasyon namin ni Bongbong, hinding hindi naman po ako hahadlang sa mga plano niyo in the future." Leni assured. "And wala po akong balak paglaruan ang anak niyo, you don't have to see me as a threat." She followed. 

"Well, you don't have to tell me your decision right now, take your time and think about it. I wouldn't want a pressured response either." Silence crept in between them, Imelda felt like she has to go to give her time to think about it and reflect. She stood up of her seat. 

"Anyhow, it was nice speaking to you again, Leni." She shook her hand, her personal guards fetched her in the office and guided her out. Leni wasn't even able to reply to her in surprise but everything that she told her got her thinking again, her closed heart for Bongbong seemed to have opened and her hidden feelings for him seemed to have emerged again. 

—

Bongbong invited her out for the first time again, few days after Imelda talked to her. Yet, he was still unaware of the talk that his mother and Leni had and she decided to keep it that way. 

He was walking at the hallway of the palace about to go out for lunch when he saw Leni coming out of her office. "Leni," he called, his eyes illuminated. "Uy," she replied and walked side by side with him. 

"What are you up to?" She asked. "Ah, I'm about to go out for lunch break, ikaw ba? Kumain ka na? Mukang busing busy ka sa trabaho ha, 'wag mong i-stressin masyado yung sarili mo ha. Masama 'yan." He worried. "Hindi naman, bibigay ko lang kay secretary Agguire 'tong mga documents," she chuckled and appreciated his concern. "Kumain ka na?" He asked again. "Hindi pa nga eh." She frowned facetiously. "Kumain ka na! Ikaw talaga." He scolded her. "Since kakain na din naman ako, sabay na tayo. Samahan na kita dalhin yan kay Lino." He suggested as they headed towards secretary Agguire's office. Leni entered his office and had a brief talk with him and left. 

"Ok na?" Bongbong asked, she nodded. "So saan tayo?" She sounded so delighted. "Ikaw, saan mo ba gusto kumain?" He threw the question. "Kahit saan." She replied and an abrupt silence came into them. They looked at each other and laughed. 

"Hanggang ngayon, kahit saan parin." Bongbong chuckled. "Ah, alam ko na!" He thought of an idea and brought her there right away. 

"Wow," Leni uttered as they arrived at Sally's. "Dito mo talaga naisipan ha?" She stated, they immediately took their orders and had their seats. 

They sat opposite to each other as they ate their meals. "Ang sarap talaga dito noh?" Leni sounded so amused as she took spoonful of her adobo. "Sobra, buti nga tinuro mo sakin 'to noon e. Favorite ko yung leche flan nila dito." He shared. "Ah, oo. I remember. Sabi mo kase noon naaalala mo yung leche flan ng dad mo." She recalled ecstatically. "Tapos," she paused as she was filled with laughter. "Sobrang gulat na gulat ka kase ang mura ng isang buong leche flan dito." She cracked up. "Oo nga, natatandaan mo pa 'yon!" He felt humiliated but he loved watching her laugh. 

"Nakakamiss." He stated as her laughter faded. She kept her pursed smile as she looked at him, he was looking back at her looking so captivated. "Nakakamiss 'yung ganito." He followed causing an intimate silence between them. 

"Alam mo, kumain ka na." She fed him and chuckled to end the awkward silence. "Lalamig 'yan sige ka." She told him and continued consuming her meal. 

Ever since that day, Leni decided to open herself up to at least bringing back the friendship between her and Bongbong. 

He did miss her a lot, as soon as she granted him the permission to socialize with her again he immediately took the opportunity to at least be able to stay close to her — he preferred that than being like a complete stranger. Hence then, Leni still felt awkward with him around but she thought it was just a phase and she'll get over it eventually. 

They started to go out on platonic dates again, no strings attached, purely for friendship. Though it wasn't as frequent and intimate as before, Bongbong grabbed the chance as he thought that eventually — it could lead to something more. 

_Pauwi ka na? 7:23pm_

He texted her as he just finished his tasks and he wanted to drive her home upon recalling that it has been exactly two months since they became friends again. 

_Hi, anong oras ka uuwi? :) 7:57pm_

It took her a while before she was able to reply; she was busy finishing some tasks and she wasn't able to check on her messages right away. 

 _Sorry! Late reply! Ngayon palang ako uuwi._


	14. No Interruption

 

Lourdes saw her sister staring blankly at the living room thinking of something so deeply. 

"Tulala ka nanaman." She interrupts her loneliness, Leni chuckled. "Sino nanaman iniisip mo?" Lourdes sat beside her. 

"Wala," She denied. "Nako, ate. Kunwari ka pa, if I know si kuya Bongets nanaman ang iniisip mo." She retorted. The feelings have been cluttered up inside her, despite that she wanted to keep her problem to herself, she also felt the need to open it up. 

She sighed sharply, "Bakit naman kase pinapahirapan niyo pa 'yung mga sarili niyo, e, obvious namang mahal niyo parin yung isa't isa." Lourdes remarked, Leni looked at her finding it hard to talk back. 

"Ang hirap lang kase... Natatakot ako na baka hindi naman magwork out. Baka magkasakitan lang kami ulit, baka mawala ng tuluyan yung pagkakaibigan namin... Ayoko lang mangyari 'yun." She confided. "Eh papano kung magwork out? Papano kung okay naman pala yung kalabasan? Look at the brighter side. Baka kase masyado ka lang nagiging nega dahil sa past niyo. Bigyan mo lang ng chance si kuya Bongets na iredeem yung sarili niya sa'yo." She encouraged her.

Leni wanted to give him a chance, she even wants him back but its her fear of getting hurt again that holds her back. 

"Hindi ko na alam, Des. Bahala na. Kung maging kami ulit, eh di okay, if hindi, siguro hanggang kaibigan nalang talaga kami." She replied as she didn't want to set her expectations and hopes too high. 

Despite this, Lourdes still hoped that Leni and Bongbong would get back together. She has witnessed their relationship from the very beginning and she thought it's such a waste to just end it especially that Bongbong is actually making his way to win Leni back. She didn't want to let Leni miss the opportunity of being happy again.

—

Leni dialed Bongbong to ask him a favor, she forgot the bill she has to review on her office. 

"Please, please. Nakalimutan ko kase sa left drawer ko yata if not baka nasa table ko lang, pakikuha naman please!" She squealed. "Osige, nako may bayad 'to ha." He joked. "Sige kahit magkano! Please lang," she laughed. "Hindi magkano, ikaw lang sapat na." He jested making her laugh. 

"Sige, idadaan ko nalang 'to. Text nalang kita if papunta na ako sainyo." He assured before they hung up. 

He didn't have a problem with her favor as he has to drop by a friend's house on the same route with Leni's house, it won't be a disturbance for him. 

As soon as he arrived at Leni's house, he stood up in front of her doorsteps, he fixed his hair and ironed his clothes with his palms. He took a deep breath and thought of a good greeting to tell her before he finally knocked into the door. 

He slightly opened his mouth to begin his greetings but he was frozen upon seeing her next to him, his jaw dropped for a moment. "Nako salamat!" She was filled with gratefulness, he handed the folder to her, still unable to speak. 

He stared at her as she briefly browsed the papers, he couldn't deny how captivated he was to see her in her spaghetti night dress which is blue green in color. Her smooth tan skin, her shoulders clearly flashing next to his eyes. Views that he missed to see for a long time. 

"Bongets?" She uttered as she noticed him staring blankly at her. "Ah... Ha?" He got back to himself. "Sabi ko gusto mo ba ng coffee? Tea? Thank you ko narin sa pagdala mo nito dito." She offered and invited him in. 

She immediately made a green tea for them to drink, they sat on the living room to have a quick rest. "May pupuntahan ka pa ba?" She asked upon noticing him glancing on his wristwatch. 

"Ah, oo. Dadaan lang ako sa friend ko, malapit lang din dito." He shared. "Friend." She highlighted, nodding weakly as she took a sip of her green tea. "Oo nga, idadaan ko lang yung blue print kay Liza, yung architect ng project sa quezon city." He elaborated, she just nodded seeming to doubt him. "Friend... Liza..." She kept nodding playfully. 

"Totoo nga, ayaw maniwala nito." He chuckled as he hinted her jealousy. "Oo nga, naniniwala naman ako." She uttered but she still sounded sarcastic. "Parang ano 'to, kaibigan ko lang yon, promise." He swore. "Oo nga, wala naman akong sinasabi bakit ang defensive mo." She laughed. 

"Eh kase ikaw e," he chuckled. 

"Alam mo, wala namang problema saakin kung pumorma ka sa ibang babae e." She assured but he found the idea ridiculous. 

"Sus, nagseselos ka lang e." He retorted. "Ang kapal ha!" She playfully punched his arm. "Hindi ba?" He grilled. "Hindi noh! Kapal nito." She laughed and glared at him.

"'Di mo naman kailangan magselos, ikaw lang naman talaga." He assured and took a sip of his beverage. "Dapat lang!" Leni discreetly blushed while chuckling, Bongbong looked at her enthralled by her smiles. "Joke!" She laughed. He missed being that comfortable with her, her smiles brought nostalgia to him and it made him miss everything about them. 

She smiled and looked back at him as she saw him staring at her. Next thing she knew, his face was slowly leaning closer to her but this time, she didn't feel the need to dodge away, she allowed him to press a soft kiss on her lips. He gazed into her eyes as their lips parted observing her response to his gesture but she seemed fine with it. 

Their lips parted and their eyes met, their warm breaths countered each other and their heartbeats syncopated with each other's rhythm. She smiled softly at him hinting him that she isn't against what he just did. 

He leaned again and resumed kissing her, he felt her weakly reciprocating causing their kiss to intensify bit by bit. 

"Mmm!" She hummed and carefully withdrew from their intensifying kiss. "'Di ba may pupuntahan ka pa?" She reminded while he continued kissing her. "Oo, but that can wait." He ghosted her neck and trailed back to her soft lips. 

"Sigurado ka ba?" She struggled to speak in the midst of their kisses. He didn't respond and continued relentlessly kissing her while his hands squirmed around her trunk tracing her edges and the arcs of her body — their kiss deepens. She unbuttoned the first locks of his polo, he unzipped her dress and made her back to incline as he reckoned her with his lips. 

His phone suddenly rang interrupting their intimate moment. It was Mark who asked him to hand over the documents to Liza, he excused himself from Leni for a moment. They ignored it for a moment but the phone kept ringing. 

"Sagutin ko lang ha." He told Leni. 

Mark reminded him to hand over the blueprint to Liza. Leni held her dress' sleeves as it was unzipped at the back while she patiently listened to his conversation over the phone. 

_Oo, idadaan ko nga kay Liza yung blueprint._   
_Oo, ngayon. Oo. Sige ako nang bahala. Sige. Okay, sige._

Bongbong talked over the phone and sent a text to Liza before he brought back his attention to Leni. 

She gulped weakly not wanting him to notice her hopelessness. "Aalis ka na?" She asked not giving any trace of complain. "Priorities," he sighed. 

"Ah..." She nodded weakly and pursed her lips. "Sige," she uttered and stood up from the couch but before she was even able to do anything else, he surprised her with an ardent kiss, his hands cupped her small waists as she reciprocated his kiss for a while but she didn't want to disturb his schedule urging her to cut their exchange. 

"Akala ko aalis ka na?" She felt puzzled. "'Di ba sabi ko priorities?" He replied, it didn't help her confusion. "Ikaw yung priority ko ngayon." He stated and resumed kissing her, she paused for a moment and didn't respond to his kisses. 

"Eh pano yung blueprint? Baka kailangan na 'yon." She worried but he just kissed her again. "Teka, baka hinihintay ka na nung imemeet mo." She interrupts again. "Sabi ni Liza okay naman daw na bukas ko nalang ng umaga idaan sakanya so don't worry about it." He resumed kissing her, his palms rested on the arch of her back causing her body to press against him. Leni chuckled as she appreciated his effort of prioritizing her. 

As their kisses deepens, he leaned lower — grabbing her legs and lifting her up on his arms without letting go of her lips, she gasped. She kept her arms wrapped around his neck, continued to brush their lips on one another as he began to walk her to her bedroom. He carefully brought her down to the bed, their lips remained glued to each other, her body slowly tilting down to the bed as he pressed his lips on hers and fervently kissed her sweet lips. 

After a while, his kisses began to trail down to her cheeks, down to her neck and shoulders, the strap of her dress slid down on her arms giving his lips enough access to her smooth skin. He stroked her thighs and caressed the silk soft skin of her legs rubbing against his palm as he continued kissing her shoulders. 

His hand continued stroking her legs, rising up slowly, he looked at her in the eye seeking for permission. She looked back at him and smiled — then it was a signal for him that he just earned her permission for him to carefully take care of her that evening, the permission to hold her close as the night deepens. 

—

Bongbong woke up realizing Leni was peacefully sleeping beside him with her back facing him. He smiled and felt the urge to stroke her shoulders lightly as the light resonated on her glowing smooth skin. His subtle touch snapped her out of her light sleep, she wiped her eyes and smiled upon feeling him kissing her bare shoulders lightly. 

"Mmmm," she turned to him with a smile. He kissed her, "Good morning." He greeted. "Mmm!" She covered her mouth. "Hindi pa ako nagtotoothbrush." She chuckled, "Okay lang, 'di na kailangan." He retorted and playfully attacked her with morning kisses. 

As they settled down side by side, he took her hand and randomly caressed it. "Antok ka pa?" He asked. "Medyo," she weakly laughed. "Alam mo, gustong gusto ko talaga yung smile mo, and your dimples." He randomly shared making her cheeks turn pink. She closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Ang aga aga," she gushed. 

"Masaya ako na okay tayo." She stated with a soft voice, it brought relief to him. He felt extremely wary as he didn't want to pressure her or make her feel obliged to anything just because of what happened to them, despite that he wants to have her back right away, he didn't want to rush her into being with him again. 

He filled the gaps of her fingers with his and kissed the back of her hand. "Leni..." He stated, "mmm?" She responded. "Kahit ganito... Ayoko sanang madaliin 'yung mga bagay bagay." He began, her elated mood seemed to transition upon hearing him. "What do you mean?" She looked up to him with a puzzled face. 

"Ayokong ipressure natin 'yung isa't isa dahil lang... Dito. Alam mo 'yon? Ayokong madaliin natin yung isa't isa into being in a relationship again. Hinay hinay lang and I think it's better to take things slowly." He tried to speak out his thoughts but it didn't seem to appear the same to her ears. It came to her like he was trying to say that he doesn't want a commitment with her in the nicest way possible. She harshly took a pause. 

"So, ano pala 'tong nangyari saatin?" She asked as a sudden prickle dwelled on her chest, he didn't expect her to respond with such question. "One night stand lang? Ganon?" Her soft voice cracked. 

"What?! No. No! Hindi, I mean, hindi ganon yung gusto kong sabihin." He panicked as it came to him that she took his words differently. She exhaled heavily and sat on her back with an anxious face. 

"Leni, hindi sa ganon," he tried to persuade her to listen, he held her arms. "I mean, ayoko lang na madaliin ka, ayokong madaliin natin yung mga bagay bagay, ayokong may mapressure saatin, lalo ka na. I didn't mean anything else." He tried to make her understand. 

"Bong naman, pano naman ako maniniwala na may balak kang seryosohin 'to if we had sex, tapos sasabihin mo na ayaw mo akong madaliin? Hindi ba big deal ito?" She looked so troubled. 

He didn't know how to correct the misunderstanding between them, she didn't seem to be interested on listening anymore as she grabbed her robe and wrapped it over her body. 

"Leni, please don't take this that way-"  
"Maliligo na muna ako." She interjects and went straight to the bathroom leaving him behind on the bed. An exhale escaped his mouth as the bathroom doors shuts close. 

Leni took a quick bath and allowed him to go next but she still refused to talk to him. As soon as he got himself fixed, he went down to the dining room where she was drinking her morning green tea beverage. 

"Leni-"  
"Anong gusto mo? Coffee or tea?" She interrupts him out of the topic, he was speechless for a moment. 

"Leni, pag-usapan naman natin yung problema." He pleaded, "Green tea nalang din para healthy." She replied and prepared a cup of green tea for him. He felt so problematic, he didn't know how to enlighten her with his pure intentions. 

She placed the cup of tea on the table. "Leni, 'wag ka namang magalit." He took a seat opposite her. "Bong, hindi naman ako galit. Sige na, inumin mo na 'yan para makaalis ka na agad nang madala mo na 'yung blueprint mo sa kaibigan mo." She replied and took a sip of her tea. 

"Leni naman. Please. Hindi naman kase ganon 'yung gusto kong iparating. Ayoko lang na dahil lang may nangyari saatin e, required ka na na magkarelasyon agad saakin-"

"Hindi ba?" She cuts in. "I mean, gusto ko. Pero, I mean, ayoko lang na mafeel mo na required ka. Yon, ayokong mafeel mo na may obligasyon ka just because we had sèx." He highlighted but it still sounded different to her, she scoffed. 

"Ayaw mong maramdaman ko na may obligasyon ako sa'yo dahil ayaw mo rin na magkaobligasyon ka sa'kin? Ganon ba 'yon? Para fair lang." She retorted doubting his intentions n

"Hinde, no! Hindi, ganon. Ayoko lang na mapressure ka. Yun lang. Ayokong isipin mo na I am using sèx to get you, hindi ganon," He defended — still trying to figure out the perfect words. 

"Wala namang issue sa'kin 'yon e. Hindi naman kita pwedeng sisihin dahil pumayag rin naman ako at the first place, so you have nothing to worry." She explained. "If it's just sex to you, then it should be the same to me. No strings attached." She followed. 

"Leni, hindi lang naman basta bastang sèx 'yon eh." He stated, it brought butterflies and prickles all over her chest upon hearing him — what happened that night flashed back to her. 

"It meant a lot to me. It meant the  _whole_  world to me. Hindi ka naman pampalipas oras lang e. 'Wag mo namang isipin na ganyan lang ang tingin ko sa'yo." He felt slightly insulted, he knew his intentions and feelings for her were pure. 

"Uy." He nagged but she wasn't paying attention to him. 

"Leni."  
"Wag ka nang magalit o."  
"I love you."

He tried to make it up to her but she kept ignoring him. "Sige na, Bong. Baka hinihintay ka na ng dadaanan mo." She reminded. He knew it was hopeless for him to make her understand, he thought that maybe it's better to give her space for the meantime. He stood up and decided to leave despite that it was against his will. 

Leni sighed sharply as he left. She didn't know if she was just overreacting or if she should pity herself again. 

Despite his awareness of his sincerity, he started to blame himself as he went inside his tinted car. He grunted in anger to himself. 

"Tànga, tànga!" He grumbled. "Wrong move e, tánginá." He scolded himself and clenched his teeth. He hated himself for letting an opportunity go to waste again, instead of focusing on Leni's flaw of not listening, he blamed himself for picking the wrong words. 

_Nandiyan na e, pinakawalan ko nanaman. Ang tanga tanga ko, tángina talaga._

_To be continued..._

 


	15. Love Me Do

Bongbong decided to give Leni some space during the next days, hence, he continued to leave her messages to avoid making her feel that he neglected her after what happened to them; yet then, he never received a single response from her. 

After a couple of weeks, Bongbong communicated with Lourdes to seek help with regards to getting Leni to forgive him or at least talk to him again without walking away. She always supported their relationship, she gladly helped him.

It was late in the afternoon, Leni decided to go to the grocery. "Des, labas lang ako ha, magogrocery lang sandali." Leni told her sister. "Sige ate." She replied, "ito pala yung grocery list." She handed her the long list. As soon as Leni left, Bongbong, who secretly waited nearby immediately went inside the house upon Lourdes' queue. 

It took Leni almost two hours before she was able to return due to the long list of grocery that Lourdes gave to her. 

The sky started to dim as she drove home, she draped her bag on her shoulder as she carried the three bags of groceries on her hands. She entered the house, she felt unusual as the lights inside were all turned off. She placed one of the bags on the couch and opened the lights only being astonished by the path of rose petals lying on the floor from where she was standing heading to her bedroom. 

"Des?" She called but no one was answering. She grabbed the grocery bags again and placed it on the kitchen counter before she decided to follow the path of the rose petals. 

She quietly entered her bedroom and saw Bongbong sitting down on the edge of her bed with a little piano on his hands. She looked at him and didn't speak. 

"Uh, hi." He cleared his throat and started to sing their favorite jam, Love Me Do by Beatles.

_Love, love me do_   
_You know I love you_

She watched him sing, her eyes filled with anxiety and sadness as she listened to him. 

_I'll always be true_   
_So please, love me do_   
_Whoa, love me do_

He continued singing, she remained silent, she didn't show any trace of emotion on her face as she felt torn between being enthusiastic or crying in happiness. 

_Someone to love_   
_Somebody new_

A slight tingle dwelled on her chest as she recalled the pain he gave her but then their happy moments together came in and made her realize that it's what matters. The memories of them singing the song on the car, the times they share laughters together and everything. She finally was sure that he makes her happy and complete. 

_Someone to love_   
_Someone like you_

Silence crept in as he finished the song, he waited for her response and took a while before she did. 

"Sorry kung panget 'yung boses ko." He tittered, a small smile grew on her lips bringing relief to him. She strode towards him and gave him a hug as her head rested on his chest. He didn't expect that would be her reaction, he thought a certain argument would occur again, he was stoned for a moment, he place the small piano on the bed and hugged her back. 

"I'm sorry, Leni." He uttered as he wrapped her small body with his arms. "I didn't mean to hurt you. Sana mapatawad mo ako." 

"Thank you for being here now that I need you." She cried, he suddenly felt her crying softly, he cupped her cheeks and looked at her crying face. 

"Bakit ka umiiyak?" He wiped her drenched cheeks with his thumbs, he chuckled, she couldn't speak out of emotions. "'Di mo ba nagustuhan 'yung kanta? Sobrang panget ba ng boses ko?" He cracked, she chuckled as she weeped. 

"Bong naman e." She uttered chuckling at how emotional she has been. He smiled as he felt her cheeks filling his palm, she draped her hands on his arm.

He hugged her tightly again. "May sasabihin ako, okay lang?" He asked as he rested his chin at he top of her head, she nodded. 

"Mahal na mahal kita." He professed. She smiled and pressed her face on his chest. "Alam kong normal sa isang relasyon na magkasakitan pero pangako ko, simula ngayon, gagawin ko lahat ng makakaya ko para iwasan na masaktan ka ulit. Hinding hindi kita iiwan." He followed, his confession and gesture felt like a big deal to him. He could vividly feel her hands tightly gripping on his arms. 

"Please just give me another chance para ma-prove ko sayo na mahal na mahal kita." For him, it was now or never, if she rejects him, he knew it would be another era of pursuing but if she accepts him, it would be an achievement of his life. 

She tried her best to recover from her crying but she said something instead of answering his question. 

"May sasabihin din ako." She stated, "Ano yon?" He asked clueless of what it is. "Mangako ka muna na hindi mo talaga ako iiwan." She demanded a guarantee. 

He chuckled. "Syempre naman. Pangako. I promise, cross my heart, hope to die." He pledged and smiled at her. 

She formed her courage before she talked, she took a deep breath and looked at him in the eye. 

"I'm pregnant." She spilled. 

He was blown in a snap, his world seemed to stop upon hearing her. She knew about her pregnancy just four days ago, it overwhelmed her and made her paranoid making her unable to tell him right away. 

"Pregnant? Saatin?" He stammered in astound, she nodded while smiling in amidst her tears. He didn't see it coming. He thought her acceptance of his apology would be the main highlight of the day but he was wrong. 

He couldn't believe what he just heard, he immediately hugged her tightly as mixed emotions swarmed his head. He wanted to shout in ecstasy, he wanted to profess his love for her even more, he wanted to touch her stomach, he wanted to explode in extreme emotion. He was breathing so soundly in disbelief. 

"Magkaka-baby na tayo. Wo-" Just the thought of it made him feel like he was in a deep haze. He recalled the night they made love, how intimate and sentimental it was and now their passionate love just fruited. She loved how he reacted, she felt how the news brought sincere happiness to him just as much as it made her happy. 

"Kelan pa? Why didn't you tell me right away?" He had so much questions. "Sorry,  I tried to find the right time to tell you, I was overwhelmed nung nalaman ko. I didn't even expect this." She retorted. 

He held her face and looked at her half teary, half smiling face — the more that it intoxicated him. He exhaled sharply in happiness. "Leni, sobrang saya ko, alam mo ba 'yon?!" He exclaimed. He ambulated away and covered his mouth in astonishment. "Grabe, I can't believe this." His enthusiasm manifested on his breathing pattern. "Magkaka-baby ako sa'yo? Leni, you have no idea kung gano ako kasaya ngayon." He wanted to cuss in ecstasy. 

"Ako rin." She uttered briefly still struggling to speak due to her weeping. He hugged her tightly again. After a moment, she confessed her anxiety over the pregnancy. "Baby..." He uttered. 

"Pero Bong, natatakot kase ako... I didn't expect this." She spilled randomly, it worried him to know that she was in a deep anxiety. "Leni, listen, hindi mo kailangan matakot. Hindi ka nag-iisa dito, nandito ako. Hinding hindi kita iiwan, hindi ko kayo iiwan ng magiging baby natin, pangako 'yan." He guaranteed, hearing him take the baby residing inside her as his property gives her so much relief. 

"Mahal na mahal kita. Sobra. Kayo ni baby." He declared and kissed her forehead. "'Wag ka nang matakot. Nandito ako. Pangako ko 'yan." He pledged again and again making sure she would feel at ease. 

"Salamat," she replied and started to get emotional again. "Oh, bakit ka nanaman umiiyak?" He asked. "Wala, I'm just so happy kase nandiyan ka para saakin." She replied causing the smile on his lips. 

"Pwede ba kitang tawaging... Mahal ulit?" He asked with a hopeful eyes. She smiled at him and tapped his face playfully. "Opo," she agreed. He kissed her forehead again and kissed her nose next. "Salamat, mahal. Namiss ko 'to ha." He chuckled before he placed a soft kiss on her lips. 

"Ako rin, mahal." She retorted making him feel so elated. 

Finally, the couple decided to be back together again, not just for the sake of their baby but because they finally realized that they need each other to be completely happy. The news surprised the media, it brought happiness to their families as well forming a larger support for the two of them as a couple. 

Bongbong immediately scheduled a visit to Leni's family for his pamamanhikan. He wanted to formally meet them as a sign of respect and ask their permission about asking Leni's hands. Her family has been aware of their situation and the whole story, they appreciated Bongbong's gesture and formality, they knew he was serious about their daughter. This made it easy for them to entrust her to him.

As much as Leni's pregnancy brought joy to her family, the happiness it brought to Bongbong's family seemed to have doubled as Imelda has been always eager to see her only son have his own kids. 

Finally, Imelda was able to make it up to Leni by assisting her during her pregnancy. She guided her and assisted her with everything, she scheduled her to her veteran doctor friends to make sure that her pregnancy would be all safe and comfortable. Leni loved how Imelda was so excited about her unborn grandchild, she always imagined things that way before and it just fascinates her to see it happening in real life already. 

—

Bongbong, despite his busy schedule, made sure he would have ample time to spare for Leni during her doctor's visiting days, he made sure she is getting the care that she needed during her pregnancy. He was a hands on partner to her and a hands on father to their child. 

During Leni's second month of pregnancy, a huge surprise welcomed them as they had their ultrasound visit at the hospital. 

Her ob/gyn maneuvered the ultrasound equipment on her gelled stomach and gasped upon her sudden observation. "Wait..." She sustained bringing thrill to Bongbong and Leni. 

"Bakit, doc?" Bongbong asked as Leni held his hand. 

"I think... You're having a twins." The doctor happily informed them. Leni and Bongbong were astonished for a moment. "Twins?!" Bongbong sounded so hyped. 

"Yes," the doctor maneuvered the equipment over Leni's stomach and explained to them the manifestation of the twins on the ultrasound monitor. They couldn't explain the happiness it brought to them. 

"Grabe, mahal. Yung magka-baby palang, sobrang saya ko na tapos ngayon twins pa!" Bongbong felt so elated, he caressed Leni's stomach as they arrived at the car. "Sobrang the best talaga. Everything that's happening is so perfect, mahal. Thank you." He expressed. 

"No, thank  _you_. Thank you for not leaving me. Salamat din, mahal." She retorted, he kissed her forehead and laid his ears lightly on her not so big stomach yet. 

—

Bongbong decided to ask Leni once again to accept his family's heirloom ring from him after she returned it to him when they broke up. She gladly accepted his second proposal and finally got engaged to him once again. 

"Wala nang balikan 'to ha?" He told her, she smiled at him. "Wala na, mahal. Promise." She replied and kissed him gently. 

"O, narinig niyo 'yon? Engaged na ulit si mommy at daddy niyo." Bongbong talked to her stomach. She couldn't help but smile as she watched him talk to their babies on her stomach even if they weren't even born yet. She knew how excited and happy he was about it and it was just so priceless for her to see it. 

"Mahal," Leni uttered, he moved up and looked at her; his hand still resting on her stomach. "Yung kasal... Pwede bang after ko nalang manganak?" She requested. "Bakit?" He wondered. "Eh... Ayoko naman kase maglakad sa altar ng ang laki laki ng tiyan ko." She laughed. "Kahit naman malaki yung tiyan mo, maganda ka parin." His fingers pinched her chin. "Tsaka para sana wala nga hintay hintay sa next honeymoon." Following it with a snarky smile at him, he looked at her as he suppressed his smile. 

"Okay sige, sabi mo e." He replied. "Gusto ko yung diretso honeymoon after wedding." He whispered causing them both to crack a laughter. 

"Gustong gusto mo yan e." She joked. "Sino ba naman aayaw kung ikaw ang makaka-honeymoon, diba?" He countered making her blush. 

"Pero actually ayoko munang sundan itong kambal natin." She opened up. "Bakit naman?" He asked. "Kase gusto ko sana matutukan muna sila habang lumalaki tsaka gusto ko may at least one year gap sana sila in case magkaka-baby tayo ulit." She followed, he kept caressing and kissing her stomach. 

"Wala namang problema saakin 'yon. Ikaw naman ang nagdadala, 'di ako pwede magdemand. Ayoko lang yung mahihirapan ka." He replied kissed the back of her hand. 

"Pero after mo manganak... Sana pwede parin." He concealed him smile. "Pwedeng ano?" She felt a bit lost. "Alam mo na... Nine months kayang walang ano, nakakamiss." He hinted making her laugh as soon as she got his point. 

"Ikaw talaga!" She tapped his arm playfully. "Oh bakit? Hindi mo ba namimiss?" He retorted. "Yung mga sinasabi mo baka naririnig yan ng mga baby!" She laughed, suddenly she noticed how he was gazing at her while she was laughing. 

"Grabe ang ganda ganda talaga ng magiging mommy ng kambal ko." He uttered upon gazing at her keenly. She smiled at him in flattery. "I could imagine kung gaano kaganda or kagwapo yung magiging babies natin." He followed and smiled at her. 

—

After another month, the couple went back to the doctor for another ultrasound session. It was Leni's third month. 

"Oh my goodness." The doctor smiled as she began observing the baby inside Leni's stomach through the monitor. "Sobrang swerteng couple niyo naman." She teased them. "Bakit po, doc?" Leni asked with a smile on her face. 

"Your babies are so healthy." The doctor described to them what she sees on the monitor slowly hinting them why she thinks they are a lucky couple word per word. 

"This fetus shows na you're having a girl, and this fetus shows na you're having a boy." The doctor explained, Bongbong was staggered for a moment. 

"So... We're having a boy and a girl? Twins?" Bongbong asked for clarifications. "Great news every visit 'di ba?" The doctor replied.

Leni's hands covered her mouth in surprise. "Seriously, doc? Boy and girl?" She found it hard to believe. 

"Yes," she assured. 

"Seryoso?!" She exclaimed and looked at Bongbong. "And they are very healthy." Their doctor remarked. 

"Boy and girl twins daw, mahal." Leni told him. Bongbong smiled largely at her and leaned over to kiss the mother of his children. 

As they walked back to their car, the couple felt extremely happy, their happiness seemed to go beyond reality upon the consistent news they got from their doctor. 

They sighed simultaneously as they entered the car, still finding it hard to believe that they are having a boy and a girl twin and they are both healthy. 

"Grabe, mahal." Bongbong exhaled. "Sobrang wala na akong mahihiling pa." He followed. "Ako rin, sobrang perfect." She wanted to cry in happiness. He placed his hand lightly on her stomach and started talking to it. 

"...sobrang mahal na mahal ko kayo, parang mommy niyo." Bongbong ended and looked up to Leni. Everything that was happening was all he could ever dream of, it felt like a dream to him except that it's real. 

He leaned back and gazed at her. "Bakit?" She asked. "Wala... Naisip ko lang, siguro yung baby girl natin kasing ganda mo." He could imagine. "Tapos yung baby boy, kasing cute mo!" She pinched his cheeks and kissed him softly. 

"Little Ferdie si baby boy. Ganon." She thought of the possible nicknames of their kids.  "Tapos si baby girl naman... Anong maganda?" She thought deeply. 

"Little Leni? Little Lele? Little Maria? Gusto ko patterned sayo para sila yung next generation natin." He chuckled, she kept thinking of nicknames. He just watched her talk as she suggested nicknames, little did he know that he was already staring at her — sort of out of this world already. 

"Mahal na mahal kita." He uttered randomly. She paused for a moment, shivers traveled up her spine. 

"I love you so much." He stated, she pursed her smile and looked back into his eyes. "Mahal na mahal rin kita." She replied tamely. 

He leaned closer to her and gazed into her eyes before he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. 

She leaned her face on his palm and closed her eyes. She looked like an angel to his eyes, nothing has changed ever since that day that he realized that he is in love with her. 

For him, it was destiny that brought them together, for her, it was fate that decided for them to fall in love. They clearly have nothing else left to wish for, having each other was already enough and they couldn't be more grateful to have another round of blessing with their twins. 

Who would have actually thought that the people who loathed each other from the beginning could possible be the people who would unconditionally love each other in the future? 

Now, they are governing the whole country together for the better  _with the dash of love._

-END-  
  
  


 _ **A/N:**  _ _Book 2 will be released in the next days and will be titled "Tainted Dreams." :D Hope yu guys look forward to it as much_ _. W_ _e ended the story and reached #267 on charts! Sobrang thank you_ _and I do hope this fic helped in stopping the hate between Leni and Bongbong somehow.  Let's support our newly-elect VP_


End file.
